


伦敦事务

by yvonnea



Series: Morocco trilogy [3]
Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnea/pseuds/yvonnea
Summary: 《A London Affair》By LadyJacky 的翻译《泰国拍摄物语》续，三部曲终





	伦敦事务

A London Affair 伦敦事务

 

着陆  
伦敦很冷, 这与在沙漠和丛林中度过的几个星期形成了鲜明的对比, Colin下飞机的时候发现伦敦已经是深秋了, 他好像已经离开了几年，而实际上只有三个月  
“啊，典型的英国天气”Eamon穿着黑色的长外套, 站在城市候机楼外瑟瑟发抖. 他过来接Colin送他去酒店, “你还好吗?”他伸手搂住Jared的肩膀  
Jared脸色苍白，无精打采，穿着厚厚的麂皮外套缩成一团.....幸亏他们记得是11月, 穿上了厚衣服, 虽然Colin直到走下飞机, 空气中的凉意才让他有了真实感. Jared在飞机上就不舒服, Colin希望这不是泰国的后遗症, 他可能是食物中毒或病毒感染了  
“不太好”Jared对Eamon微微一笑“晕机了”  
“啊”Eamon同情地说“在我做飞机前, 总会事先吃点东西”  
他们哆嗦着走到停车场, Eamon的车是又一样能提醒Colin他已经回家了的东西  
“天哪，他们是从哪儿来的?”Eamon打开车门, 几个摄影师开始咔咔拍照, Colin还没来得及上车, 三个年轻的女人就跑过来了, 她们在冰冷的空气中蹦蹦跳跳，呼出一道白烟  
“你是Colin Farrell吗?”一个蓝眼睛的姑娘问道, 她眼睛睁得大大的充满了希望, 她的朋友们围着他, 戴着针织帽围着围巾, 也在期待地看着他  
“是啊”他对Eamon微微一笑, 对方翻了翻眼睛, 绕到另一边上车. 姑娘们窃笑着, 迅速从包住外掏笔, 想找点东西让Colin签名  
Colin签了名, 回答了他们滔滔不绝的问题, 告诉她们，是的，他会在伦敦待一段时间，但他不能告诉她们他住在哪里. 一个姑娘用手摸了摸他的头发, 说他的满头金发“很漂亮”. 他瞥了一眼车里，Eamon用手指敲着方向盘, Jared瘫坐在车后座上，嘴边扯着一朵微笑. 他给了每个女孩一个拥抱, 然后钻进车里. 摄影师们仍在航站楼附近徘徊，从马路对面抓拍照片  
“我想他们是从地底下冒出来的”Eamon在穿过迷宫般的机场停车场时说“你根本发觉不到, 直到他们突然跳出来”  
“我想你只是嫉妒罢了”Colin瞥了一眼后座“你没事吧? ”他轻声说  
Jared点了点头，脸色仍然很苍白, 透过窗户射进来的暗淡的光线照在他脸上“我没事的, 我想我已经没有什么东西可以吐了”  
Colin转过身来, 笑了一下“你知道, 这是我第一次看到有人用飞机上的呕吐袋”  
“现在你有东西可以告诉你的孙子了”  
“嘿”Eamon怀疑地看着后视镜“说到这个, 你确定他不是怀孕了吗, Colin?”  
Colin瞪了他一眼，Eamon咧嘴一笑  
伦敦的历史和文化比他们曾经去过的任何城市一样都更丰富多彩, 像马拉喀什或曼谷一样, 融合了新旧两种元素，前一分钟是最前卫的，后一分钟则是最古老而庄严的. 当他们沿着泰晤士河驶往他们酒店所在的塔桥附近时，Colin凝视着窗外，欣赏着蜿蜒河流之上城市的宏伟  
“你来过伦敦吗?”Colin问Jared“我不敢相信我从来没有问过你这个”  
“没有”他也盯着车窗外“我想我们有很多地方要看”  
“我那里都去过”Colin笑着说“我来当导游”  
“对伦敦东区每一家酒吧都了如指掌不计分, Colin”Eamon嘲笑他  
他们住的酒店是Britannia International酒店, 坐落在Canary Wharf, 是一座巨大而耀眼的玻璃建筑，从远处可以看到塔桥  
“千禧穹顶现在不见了，这太遗憾了”Colin走进前厅时说, 从建筑的规模来看，这个大厅让人印象相当深刻“河对岸的景象真是太壮观了”  
Jared拖着衣箱，在他身后吃力地走着, Eamon跑到Jared后面拦住了他“你不舒服, 我来帮你拿”他接过Jared的行李箱, 对他笑了笑, Jared看上去像是要抗议，但随后闭上了嘴，淡淡一笑. 他的眼睛下面有黑眼圈.....Colin估计自己看起来也差不多, 尽管他很健康, 长途旅行让他受够了   
Colin站到接待台前办理入住, 谢天谢地，预定的房间没有问题, Oliver说他一定都安排好了, 可是人生总有意外. 帮他们办理入住的女接待员不时打量Colin和Jared, 但没说什么, Colin估计她可能明星见多了  
Colin的房间宽敞, 铺着绿色地毯, 墙壁是米色的, 摆满了桃花心木家具和鲜花, 天花板吊的很高, 墙上挂着许多镜子, Colin把床上赠送的欢迎花束推开, 趴到床上  
“文明世界, 我真是思念你”他对着床垫说, 手指在缎子床单上滑动“别再离开我了”  
“这太奢侈了”Eamon四处参观, 打开壁橱“你们这些被宠坏的明星”  
Colin在床上翻了个身, 凝视天花板“嘿, 你过下我过去几个月的生活, 然后看看你怎么说”  
Eamon又转了两圈, 然后走到床边“我希望Jared没事”他皱着眉头说, 他们先把他送到走廊那头的房间, 然后才到了Colin房间  
“他只是胃不舒服”Colin用手捂着脸“其实可能是昨晚吃的东西造成的, 当你吃那些国外的食物吃久了就会这样, 有时候, 我在厕所里待的时间比拍摄的时间都长”  
Eamon看上去若有所思，但还是有点担心  
Colin用胳膊肘撑着坐起来, 望着他“Eamon, 你得把他放下了”  
Eamon狠狠地瞪了他一眼 “我早放下了, Colin, 他是你的”  
“我说这话并不是出于嫉妒, 我只是想让你少点心痛”他坐起来环顾四周, 这房间真大, 他有的朋友的房子都没么大  
“Colin, 我已经放下他了”Eamon把花束扔回了床上“他对我有过性吸引力, 这并不表示迷恋”  
“哦, 是嘛?”Colin搔搔头“那么, 那你干吗抢着帮他提行李? 他有什么好担心的?”  
“他生病了!”Eamon开始反驳“担心的人应该是你, 这是你的义务”  
“我们不是情侣”Colin匆匆爬下床“不要再贴标签了, 等他安顿好, 我会去看他的”  
Colin给Oliver打了个电话, 通知他已经到了, Oliver住在顶楼的套房. 他叫Colin明早过去, 有事情要谈, 让他们今天好好休息一下  
Eamon告诉Colin等下会回来和他们一起吃饭, 他住在附近一家商务酒店, 他可没有剧组来给他买单. Colin等他走后, 打开行李整理了一下, 换好衣服去看Jared.  
Jared穿着酒店的睡袍来开门, 头发扎成马尾辫  
“扎着这样方便, 我吐的时候省得抓着头发了”Jared领着他走进房间, 他的房间很像Colin的, 除了没那么多镜子  
Colin能想到Eamon会怎么说, 当Jared吐的时候, 他应该帮忙抓着头发....这是表达爱的伟大方式. 事实上Jared不止一次为他做过这样的事, 他在泰国一直水土不服  
“还想吐嘛?”Colin问道。  
Jared皱起了眉头, 站在床边, 电视机打开了“我听不明白你说的是什么, 你的爱尔兰口音又来了,很明显是因为Eamon”  
Colin咯咯地笑着, 揉了揉自己的肩膀“你还难受的要死吗?”  
“没有, 但我感觉想死”Jared摇了摇头, 轻轻地叹了口气“你为什么不坐下来呢,我不想站着了”  
Jared坐在床过, Colin在他身后, 两腿放在他的两侧, 帮他按摩肩膀. Jared很安静, 尽管已经是下午了, Colin还是想躺下来睡觉  
“该死的时差”他嘟哝着, 大拇指轻轻地按着Jared的肩膀“我还在泰国时间”  
“我也是”Jared疲倦地说“我们应该睡会儿, 调整一下”  
他们一起躺在Jared的床上, Jared的头靠着Colin的肩膀, Colin想如果他感染了某种病毒, 他也会被传染的. Jared的头发闻起来有洗发水的香气, 轻轻拂过他的脸颊. Colin觉得他们在一起很惬意, 这让他更担忧了  
“我给Oliver打过电话了”Colin说“他要我们明天早上9点左右到他的房间去”  
“嗯”Jared回答说   
Colin用手机设了闹钟, 他们睡得很沉, 直到六点钟闹钟响了. Jared睡了一会儿之后感觉好多了, 决定和他们一起吃晚饭. Colin感觉更累了, 只想躺回去再睡几个小时  
楼下的餐厅像酒店的其他地方一样漂亮, 贴着绘满花卉的壁纸, 挂着水晶吊灯, 到处都是闪闪发光的橡木装饰, 它是优雅和昂贵的. 他们都穿着漂亮的衣服, 其他演员也住这家酒店, 但Colin一个也没看见, 他猜测他们都在睡觉  
“我给你带来一件礼物”Eamon从包里拿出一个大信封, 放在桌子上“几天前才收到, 我一直随身带着它, 差点忘了给你”  
Colin拿起信封, 还没撕开就知道里面是什么东西了. Jared看着他, 用勺子喝汤, 他的脸色现在好多了, 身上的蓝色的毛衣很衬他的眼睛“那是什么?”他问道  
“这是一个剧本”Colin把剧本抽了出来“是我的经纪人寄来的”  
Jared放下勺子, 看着他翻着书页“一个剧本?”  
“是的，大概就是那个时候。”他没有抬头, 一种结局即将来临的感觉似乎也从信封里出来了“只剩下一个月了, 还得安排别的事”  
“是的”Jared没精打采地说, 他的忧郁像乌云一样笼罩着Colin  
“他们正在南非拍摄”Eamon说“你不是这么说的吗?”  
“是的”Colin盯着其中一页, 然后合上了, 当他把剧本塞回信封时, 他朝Jared瞥了一眼  
“我自己也正在看剧本”Jared说, 低头看着他的汤, 拿起了勺子，又放回去继续搅拌“我本想回到录音棚, 但自从我离开之后, 我和Shannon写的歌没有我们想的那么多, 所以我很高兴他能来”  
“Shannon是谁?”Eamon喝了一口香槟, 他和Colin喝酒, Jared选择了水  
“我哥哥”Jared抬头看着他, 声音变得正常了“他要来一个星期, 周二到”  
“哦?”Eamon放下杯子, 笑了“他和你一样漂亮吗?”  
Colin瞪了Eamon一眼, 把剧本塞到椅子下面, 让它不再碍事  
“我该怎么回答呢?”Jared冷冷地说“他是我哥哥”  
“所以呢? 你不知道你哥哥长得好看吗?”  
“你觉得Colin长得好看吗?”   
Eamon看了看Colin, Colin正在吃他的食物“我觉得他就像猪一样恶心”Eamon对Colin眨了眨眼睛  
Jared把勺子停到嘴边“我不同意”  
“但机场的那些女孩似乎认为他很火辣”Eamon接着说“所以我会说, 是的，他很帅”  
“那么, 我应该根据Shannon做爱的频率来判断他的外表呢?”  
“当然, 我认为这是一个精确的指标, 他泡的女孩多吗? ”Eamon向前倾了倾, 给了他一个会意的微笑“还是泡的男人多?”  
“哦，你闻到了吗?”Colin在他面前挥挥手“绝望的味道”  
Eamon看了看他, 小声说“那是鲑鱼的味道, 它不适合我”  
Jared把汤匙扔在碗里, 从膝盖上捡起餐巾“这可能是吃东西的人的问题, 我们现在是在一家五星级的餐厅里”  
Colin和Eamon悄悄地窃笑着  
“那么他是否像你一样有冒险精神呢?”Eamon边吃边问  
“我不知道”Jared耸耸肩，喝了一口水“我认为他是异性恋, 我的意思是, 他知道我不是, 但他从来没有和我一起出去找过男人”  
Colin停下切鸡肉“他知道你是双性恋吗?”  
Jared放下杯子, 对Colin扬起眉毛“我和他的一个朋友上过床”  
Colin能意识到Jared不会瞒着家人的, 这个想法使他有点不安. 如果说在曼谷天台发生的事情是个标志的话, 他确实和他的哥哥分享了一切, 虽然Colin现在的抗拒感没这么强烈了, 但他还没有准备要公开这个消息. 他喜欢把这种事放在他的安全范围内, 他的安全范围包括他的哥哥...但在安全范围之外就没这么容易了  
“不管怎样”Jared耸了耸肩，又去喝汤了"Eamon, 你自己去问他, 他要么回答, 要么就揍你”  
“我不确定哪个更性感”   
晚饭后, Colin和Jared一起逛了逛酒店, 他们找到了游泳池, 发现里面还有几个温水池, 一个桑拿浴室和健身房, Colin更感兴趣的是一间装饰华丽的酒吧, 酒吧的墙上挂着一幅壁画, 天花板上悬着些铁质装饰物  
“如果你感觉好点, 我们就可以坐下来喝点东西了”Colin哀叹道  
“你可以喝, 我会坐着”  
他们坐在靠近窗边的小桌旁, 望着窗外的河水和伦敦闪烁的灯光. Colin陷入了沉思, 手指下意识抚摸着他放在桌子上的信封  
“那么”Jared轻声说“你会思想念我?”  
Colin看着他, Jared的手捧着一杯苏达水, 这是他能找到的最接近姜汁汽水的东西, 他低头看着杯子, Colin能感受到Jared的鞋尖踢着他桌下的腿  
“你为什么这么问?”  
“因为”Jared的目光落在信封上“你对继续前行的感觉很随意, 你在泰国和说了这一行是怎么运作的”Jared抿了一口饮料, 透过玻璃杯的边缘凝视着Colin  
Colin想了想他能怎么回答, 机智还是多愁善感, 最后决定说出他心底最诚实的想法“我现在真的不想谈这个”  
“好吧”Jared低头盯着他的杯子   
他们沉默地坐了一会儿, Colin盯着窗外, Jared抿着饮料. Colin喝了一杯啤酒, 他刚刚喝过酒, 就不太想喝了. Jared的脚继续蹭着他的腿, 最后钩住他的小腿, 慢慢地上下摩擦. 酒吧里几乎空无一人, 他们坐在自己一个小角落里  
“谢谢你”Jared终于说, 把Colin转过头“在飞机上, 你的为我做的一切”他叹了口气, 把头发从脸上往后拨  
“你也帮我做过很多”Colin轻声说“你想上楼躺下吗?”  
“我想是的”Jared微微一笑“今晚和我呆在一起?”  
Colin笑了“那是我的台词”  
“即便如此”Jared笑着说“你来不来?”  
“是的”Colin轻声说“不过, 我们得确保明天准时到Oliver的房间”  
Jared和前台预约了叫早服务, Colin也在手机上设了闹钟, 因为他有个习惯，就是对叫他起床的人说“啊哈”然后回去睡觉  
他们躺下大约20分钟后, Jared站起来冲进浴室, 显然, 喝完汤喝苏打水不是一个好主意. Colin拿起一条毛巾, 帮他擦了擦脸, 然后扶他回到床上“轮到我做保姆了, 幸好这次没有纱布”  
“给我讲个故事吧，爸爸”Jared一边说, 一边把身子缩进Colin的臂弯里. Colin哼了一声，但Jared是认真的“我是认真的，我想听个故事”  
“我不会讲故事”Colin皱起了眉头  
“你是爱尔兰人，还是个演员, 你怎么可能不会讲故事? 试一下”  
Colin想了想, 他半靠在枕头上，Jared依偎着他, 头靠在Colin的胳膊上, Colin拉着他的一缕头发，费尽心思的想, 最后清了清嗓子  
“好吧，但这可能很愚蠢”  
“当然会的，我不在乎”Jared说  
Colin笑道“谢谢你的信心”  
“快讲吧”   
“好吧, 很久以前有这样一个王子, 他是王族的耻辱, 是个十足的酒鬼，到处寻欢作乐”  
“哦，我认识这个王子”Jared喃喃道  
“好吧, 他有一颗善良的心, 但他永远也停不下来, 王国里的每个人都认识他, 他参加每个人的聚会.然后有一天, 他遇到了这个......流浪商人, 一个真正的油嘴滑舌的人, 可以把石头当成黄金卖出去”他打了个响指“他的嘴很坏, 很精明, 他知道自己想要什么, 不顾一切也要搞到手”  
Jared喘了口气“我知道这是个什么故事了”  
Colin笑着拍了拍他的头“嗯，有一天王子和这个流浪商人戏剧性的相遇了, 好吧，他们对彼此很感兴趣, 最后搞了各种古怪的性爱”  
“描述一下性爱”Jared喃喃道“这是最棒的部分”  
“我不会描述细节, 你只要知道有各种方式, 体位, 部位就够了, 激情四射”Colin清了清嗓子“好吧,不管怎样, 流浪商人问王子, 作为一个王子你如此不开心, 为什么不退出呢? 做他内心中真正的自己, 忘掉生活中的种种束缚. 王子告诉他这并不容易, 你不能在一天之内就停止做王子, 但流浪商人没有听, 他从不听”  
Colin停了下来, Jared什么也没说, Colin能感觉到紧贴着他的身体慢慢地松弛下来  
“无论如何”Colin继续说, 不确定Jared是否还醒着“他们在一起度过了一些美好的时光, 这是很重要的一部分, 他们一起到处走，从沙漠到丛林, 然后进入一个灯火通明的大城市. 他们在一起经历了许多美妙的和不那么美妙的冒险, 有一次, 商人甚至用托盘打王子的脸, 而王子只是想做一个美丽而温柔的姿态”  
Jared的呼吸轻浅, Colin轻轻地抚摸着他的头发, 压低了声音“然后他们不得不说再见的那一天到了, 王子不得不回到他的王国去, 而商人不得不继续流浪去卖他的货物. 这是令人伤心的, 但他们带着所有美好的记忆, 一直留在他们的心中, 当然, 他们也写了很多信, 偶尔还会来看看对方”  
Colin不再抚摸Jared的头发, 低头看着他的脸, 他闭着眼睛，面无表情  
Colin把头靠在枕头上，抬头看着天花板, 他又开始用手指轻轻地抚摸Jared的头发, 说话声音很轻“但是王子从来没有，从来不能忘记他, 尽管他努力过” 

 

兄弟带来的麻烦 (作者提示, 下面一段故事的灵感来自30s to Mars的歌'From Yesterday'的歌词)

“你会因为Jared的哥哥要来而不开心吗?”  
Colin和Eamon坐在旅馆的餐厅里吃早餐, Colin旁边是一份本地报纸, 第二页上是一张Colin从酒店门口出来的照片, 他耸耸肩, 点着一支香烟, 他被拍到了“为什么我会因为Shannon要来而不开心?”  
“你和Jared只剩下一个月时间了, 还要被他哥哥占去一个星期?”  
Colin正在研究报纸, 这是一张糟糕的照片......他讨厌那些该死的接发让他看起来像个80年代摇滚明星, 照片下面印着“ Colin Farrell 在伦敦东区拍摄Oliver Stone的新史诗巨作”, 酒店门口已经有影迷和狗仔队出没了, 人们带着相机在人行道上转来转去. 他们肯定回到了文明世界, Colin想起了曼谷酒吧里那个认不出他的男孩  
“他又不是要走了”Colin把报纸折起来, 又开始喝他的咖啡“而且我们也不可能不一起出去玩”  
“但他的哥哥会一直在那里”Eamon意味深长地看了他一眼, 扬起了眉毛. Colin讨厌他那样看着他, 这使他想起了他的父亲  
“你就在这儿, 一直在”Colin抿了一口咖啡  
“是的, 但我了解你, 如果你和他在一起的最后这段时间, 你会后悔的”  
“听着”Colin猛地把杯子放下“你从来没有干涉过我的感情, 你现在为什么要这么做? ”  
“你从来没有和一个男人在一起过, 我想这是我的专业范畴”  
“我最后跟你说一次”Colin举起双手, 把胳膊肘支在桌子上, 眼前的照片, Oliver早上的谈话, 还有Eamon没完没了的啰嗦, 都让他变得暴躁“他不是我的男朋友, 我们不是在谈恋爱, 我们也不打算结婚, 所以闭嘴, 别再给我建议了”  
“这就是这样”Eamon不耐烦地说“你必须要抵抗, 你甚至不知道你拥有什么, 你宁愿为了你那该死的形象放弃”  
“这和我的形象无关!”Colin的声音越来越高, 旁边桌子的人开始朝他们看“这是关于人需要管好自己的事”  
Eamon放低了声音, 斜靠在桌子对面的Colin身边“如果没有人插手, 你就会搞砸了, 你知道有多少人会为了得到像Jared这样的人而去死吗?”  
“我知道这个房间里至少有一个”Colin飞快地喝了一口咖啡，抓起报纸   
“哦, 对, 把话题转到我身上!”Eamon拉住Colin“我们别忘了是谁在曼谷靠在我肩膀上哭的像个孩子”  
“我不像你!”Colin厉声说, 人们都在看, Colin把声音压低“我不像你”  
“你不喜欢我吗?”Eamon的卷舌音和他们的父亲一模一样“这到底是什么意思?”  
“我的意思是, 我不能把就这么向全世界炫耀我的性取向而完全不去在乎, 就像你和Jared那样!”他站起来, 粗暴地把椅子推开“也许你们两个应该在一起”  
“我很乐意, 他应该得到一个对他好的人. 但他显然是爱你的，所以他的品味有问题!”  
Colin话都不说扭头就走了, 这样人们就不会再盯着他们看了. 他走到前厅, 努力让自己平静下来，紧紧攥着手里的报纸. 这就是为什么他应该对所有人保密的原因, 他不介意给Jared他想要的, 他只是不希望外界的介入  
穿过铺着红地毯的走廊, Francisco突然走了过来, 他们站在电梯前, 盯着对方, 没人来的及快速逃来. Francisco穿着牛仔裤和一件深蓝色的毛衣, 外面披着一件修身的黑色外套, 肩上挎着一个手提袋. 除了脸上那明显不舒服的表情外, 他还是一如既往地沉着而优雅  
“Colin”他讪笑了一下“我正要去摄影棚”   
“是啊”Colin把报纸搓在手里, 他们隔着一个相当尴尬的距离, Colin慢慢地走向他“我一小时后赶过去, 我在等Jared回来”  
Francisco点了点头, 他的目光扫过地毯, 不安地摆弄着旅行袋的带子“好吧，我想我该走了”  
“Francisco”Colin走近了一步, Francisco抬起眼睛，犹豫地看着他. Colin试图找到合适的话“我只是想让你知道, 我对你所做的事并不生气, 这都是我的错”  
Francisco换了个姿势, 把包推到肩上, 又低头看着地毯“我......”他犹豫了一下“我不怪你, 对我来说, 这是一件愚蠢的事情, 我只是........用我的老二做决定了, 而不是我的脑子”  
Colin第一次听到他嘴里说出这样粗鲁的话, 差点笑出声来, 但尴尬的气氛让他控制住了自己  
“那是我的错, 因为那天晚上我在洗手间里想扑向你”Colin说  
Francisco轻声一笑“你只是想吻我, 很难把后来一切归罪于你”  
“是的, 但它给了你一个错误的暗示. 我只是很生气, 表现得像个孩子”Colin低头看着自己的双手  
“很明显, 我们都不愿意让对方责怪自己”Francisco又换了个姿势“我希望你和Jared能解决你们之间的问题”他对Colin微微一笑  
Colin叹了口气说“这需要写本小说来给你答案, 你和Jonathan怎么样? 他........他知道了吗?”  
Francisco低下头, Colin看到了他下巴绷紧了, 他又抬起头来目光带着一种勉强的坚定“我们分手了”  
“什么?”Colin惊讶地瞪着他“什么时候的事?”   
“就在我们到伦敦之前”Francisco微微点了点头, 好像他必须向自己保证这是真的“我和他说的分手, 我只是.........不能再和一起工作的人交往了”他的眼睛闪着悲伤而又疏远的情绪  
Colin不知道说什么好, 皱起眉头, 尝试去理解“但我在聚会上看到了你们”  
“就在那天晚上”Francisco对他笑了一下“这是最好的选择，真的”  
Colin不相信他的话, 但也不知道该说什么, 也不知道该如何帮助他. 他摆弄着手里的报纸, Francisco伸出手来, 拍拍着他的手背, 他的皮肤很柔软, 也很冰冷“你是个好人，Colin, 你有点困惑, 但你是个好人. 生活总是令人困惑的....但也很好, 你会看到的”他笑得很伤心, Colin不知道怎么会有人有如此矛盾的表情  
“你一直是我的好朋友”Colin看着他的眼睛, 拍拍Francisco的手“不啰嗦, 不去评判, 直接给出建议. 我不想让我们停止做朋友, 我们能不能不再彼此尴尬?”  
“我们可以试试”Francisco把手抽开, 微微皱了皱眉, 好像Colin的触摸让他很痛苦“我为我所做的事感到抱歉”  
“不, 不要, 没有人能控制自己的感觉”Colin轻声说, 这些话是他想对自己说的, 但显然说给别人听要容易得多  
“我想他们做不到”Francisco的嘴唇绷得紧紧的, 那怪异的光芒还在他的眼睛里, 仿佛他心里有一堵墙, 他不知道如何穿过去  
“我不敢相信你和Jonathan分手了”Colin摇了摇头“天啊, 你们怎么..........”   
“求你了”Francisco举起了手, 在那双乌黑的眼睛后面藏着深深的伤痛“我不想谈这个”他轻声说  
“好吧”Colin点点头“不过,我很抱歉”  
“我真的得去摄影棚了”  
“好吧”Colin勉强笑了笑“待会儿见, 我很高兴我们终于谈话了, 我们真笨，是吧?”  
“是的”Francisco对他微笑, 然后沿着走廊消失了, Colin看到他走开了, 感到既松了一口气, 又觉得好像被人踢了一脚, 他有点担心Francisco  
Colin上楼去等Jared, 想着Francisco说过的话, 想着Eamon说过的话, 他想抽支烟, 但他不想从房间的窗户里探出头去, 他不想现在就面对粉丝和摄影师

 

Colin一敲门, Jared就把门打开了, 他还穿着外套, 身上带着一股外面的寒意“我们刚上来, 我马上就能走了”  
Colin走了进来, 看了看表“不用着急，我们还有时间”  
“我给你打电话那会儿, 我都以为赶不回来了”他的声音有点上气不接下气“该死的机场, 总是延误”  
Jared的病很快就好了, 因为没有其他人不舒服, 所以很可能是食物造成的, 和他平常那种生气勃勃的光彩一起回来的, 还有他的牙尖嘴利  
“别傻站在那儿，进来见见我哥哥!”  
Colin走进卧室, 一个男人站在床边，和Jared差不多高, 留着黑色的短发。他长得很像Jared, 相似的眼睛, 虽然没那么大, 也不那么蓝, 嘴巴和鼻子也很像, 但眉骨更高, 五官棱角分明. 他穿着黑色的牛仔裤和t恤, 正在床边翻着一个打开的手提箱  
“Shannon，这是Colin Farrell”Jared边说边脱掉外套, 扔到了椅子上“Colin, 我哥哥Shannon”  
他们握了握手“很高兴见到你，伙计”Shannon说  
“同样,”Colin说, 床旁边的地板上放着两个吉他盒, 还有一个旅行袋  
" Shannon会住在我房间里，省点钱”Jared轻快地走进浴室“你不会告诉任何人的，是吗?”他的声音又飘了出来, 回荡在房间里  
“我马上就要去通知前台”  
Shannon笑着看着Colin, 他有和Jared一样的笑容   
“我可以睡在沙发上，他睡床”Jared的声音又从浴室传出来  
“我要睡在沙发上”Shannon回答  
“去你妈的。你睡在床上，闭嘴吧”  
Shannon摇了摇头, 又对Colin笑起来“我同情你, 整天都得忍受那种该死的东西”  
Colin在床尾坐了下来“我都不搭理他”  
“我知道你在说我!”Jared喊到  
Shannon和Eamon陪他们来到摄影棚, Eamon开车, Colin担心Eamon会对Shannon胡说八道, 不过他没有  
“你们组了个乐队?”到目前为止, Eamon还是很有礼貌的, 但Colin已经观察他在用惯用的微妙方式试探Shannon“乐队叫什么来着?”  
“30s to Mars”Jared坐在后面, 和Shannon一起, Colin坐在前面, 盯着窗外感觉自己与周围的一切都脱节了  
“有趣”Eamon说“是什么意思?”  
“这是Jared的主意”Shannon哼了一声“他想要一些抒情的、有氛围的东西, 你是这么说的吗?”  
“这是抒情和大气的”Jared防御地说“这和空间真的没有任何关系, 这只是艺术化的表达方式, 有一种与众不同的感觉, 就像一部古老的好莱坞科幻电影”  
“再加上我想他是被石头砸到头了”Shannon的话变成尖叫声, 接着是一串拍打的声音, Shannon笑着大喊“啊! 蠢货!”  
Colin摇了摇头, 显然, Leto的态度是遗传的  
“你玩什么样的音乐?”Eamon也笑了, Colin瞥了他一眼  
“一种新浪潮和新金属的混合体”Jared回答“我们想要一种独特的声音, 它会抓住你的心”  
“我很想听你唱歌”Eamon说“我喜欢各种各样的音乐”  
“他们很好”Colin插嘴, 不知道为什么, 他只是觉得需要溶入“在我们开机拍摄之前, 我去看了他们的演唱会”  
“啊”Jared靠在椅子上“我们最大的粉丝”他在Colin的脸颊上狠狠地拍了一下, Colin皱起了眉, 把他的手推开“天哪，你又怎么了?”  
“没什么”他朝窗外望去   
那天的拍摄很艰难, 因为一切都不顺利，每个人似乎都心情不好...除了Jared，他一直试图让Colin开心起来, 或者至少是用近乎持续的挑逗来激怒他. Francisco沉默寡言, Colin想告诉Jared关于Francisco和Jonathan的事，但似乎从来没有合适的时间. Jonathan站得离Francisco很远, 若不是不得已、就不与任何人说话. Colin想Jared最终会注意到的, 他会自己提起这件事  
Shannon和Eamon坐在一旁聊着天, 似乎很开心, 因为他们一直在笑着什么. Colin注意到Eamon并不是在伺机而动，只是或多或少有点友好, 所以Shannon一定没有通过他的检测....否则他就是想表现得更加微妙，以便让他大吃一惊  
“你和Eamon怎么不说话?”Jared问, 他们正在等着灯光小组做一些调整  
“你什么意思?”  
“字面的意思, 你知道吗，互相说些什么? 用文字?”  
“说来话长, 我们很好”  
Jared看了他一会儿 “Alexander是埃及的法老, 对你来说是件好事儿, 你确实是否认的国王”  
“人那!”Oliver大叫着, Colin还没来得及回敬他一句“我们能开始演了吗, 那我们就不用整夜呆在这儿了!”  
他们似乎在摄影棚待了一整夜, 等他们开车回酒店时, Colin已经饿坏了, 脾气也比以前更坏了, Jared和Shannon坐在后排, Eamon开车  
“Colin”Shannon向前探了探身子, 看看Jared“Eamon说你去过日本”  
“是啊”Colin疲倦地笑了笑“那是个美丽的国家”。  
“我女朋友的妈妈就是从那里来的”Shannon笑着说, Colin听到“女朋友”时，瞥了Eamon一眼, 看来这就是他没有开始行动的原因  
“哪个女朋友? ”Jared问道“上次我们聊天的时候, 你还在和那个讨厌的乐队的女孩约会, 他们到底叫什么来着? Confusion吗?”  
“Cold Fusion”Shannon冷冷的说“我从来没有和她约会过, 我们只是出去了几次. 我说的是爱子, 在Roadhouse工作的那个”  
“闻起来像洋葱圈的那个?”Jared眯起眼睛  
“她在Roadhouse工作! 你以前在餐厅打工, 洗碗的时候闻起来猪, 蠢货”  
Colin咬住嘴唇, 望着窗外, 拼命忍住不笑, Jared叹了口气“好吧，如果她能让你开心，小Shannon”  
“滚蛋”   
他们安静了几分钟, 然后Jared看着Colin笑了“Colin去过很多地方, 他到处都去过, 特别是在拍完这部电影之后”  
“差不多”Colin同意  
“他脸上有一张世界地图”Jared说了这话后, 若有所思地看着Shannon“嘿, 这是一句很好的歌词”  
“对”Shannon点头“回去之后我会把它写下来”  
他们从记者身边经过, 冲进酒店, 在上楼之前吃了一顿迟来的晚餐. 吃饭的时候, Eamon和Shannon占了大部分的谈话时间, Colin和Jared都累坏了. Eamon离开后, 他们回了自己的房间, Jared让Shannon先进去, 然后站在门口低声说“嘿”  
Colin停下来, 回头看看, Jared瞥了一眼房间, 然后匆匆走向Colin“什么?”Colin低声问  
“晚安, 笨蛋”他伸手抓住Colin的头发, 把脸拉向自己, 他们轻轻的吻了一下, 然后Jared后退了一步“明天早上过来吧, 我们一起出去玩, 下午才能开拍”  
“好吧”Colin轻声说, 对他微微一笑, Jared咧嘴一笑，匆匆回到门口  
一个人睡觉很奇怪, 因为过去的几个晚上他不是呆在Jared的房间, 就是Jared在他的房间. 不过，他太累了，无法细想，很快就睡着了  
转天早上, 他趴在窗外抽完烟, 穿上牛仔裤和t恤, 开到Jared的房间. Jared穿着一件汗衫, Shannon则穿着短裤和t恤，靠在沙发上, 看来Jared输了  
那一上午的大部分时间, 兄弟俩都在用吉他写歌、谱曲. Colin躺在沙发上, 他们坐在床上, 纸和笔记本到处都是. Colin听他们说话，看电视，偶尔会根据他们的要求给他们反馈或建议, 早餐和午餐都叫了客房服务  
大约两点的时候, Eamon来了“你在这儿!”他瞥了一眼Colin“我就知道在这儿能找到你”   
“快进来”Jared说, 他还没换衣服, 头发扎成马尾辫“我们在写歌”  
Eamon走了进来, Colin抬起脚, 这样他们可以一起坐在沙发上. Shannon暂时对音乐失去了兴趣, 开始谈论所有他在这里想看的东西  
“太糟糕了, 我们工作了这么久”Jared正在笔记本上写字“有这么多东西要看”  
“我可以带他去”Eamon耸了耸肩“你们很快就要去摄影棚了，不是吗? 我带他四处转转, 我们去看看伦敦塔, 然后找个地方吃晚饭, 我很熟悉伦敦”  
Colin怀疑地用眼角瞟了他一眼, Shannon耸耸肩，看着Jared“我没意见, 我也想去看看”  
“去吧”Jared还在写“如果Eamon不介意的话”  
“这是我的荣幸”  
Shannon想在出去之前洗个澡, 当他在浴室的时候, Jared读了一些他的歌词，他已经写了一天了,想得到Colin的意见  
“他的脸上是一张世界地图........听起来不错”他朝Colin咧嘴一笑“你觉得怎么样?”  
“我觉得这听起来很像他”Eamon看了Colin一眼  
“我喜欢”Colin回头看着他  
在他们等待的时候，Colin趴在窗外抽烟, 这已经不是第一次了, Jared和他挤在一起, 赤裸着身体趴在窗外, 在风中瑟瑟发抖. 他从Colin的手指上拔出香烟，抽了一口  
“我还以为你做爱后才抽烟呢!”Eamon从房间里喊道  
Jared笑了笑, 把烟喷出来, 很快就被风吹走了“谁说我没做过呢?”  
“和你哥哥在一起?”  
“他负责拿相机”  
当Shannon准备好后, 他们约好在晚上7点在街上的一家餐馆见面后, Eamon就带着他离开了. Jared在床上坐了下来“终于只有我们两个人了”他叹了口气  
“是的, 我们也要准备出门了”Colin从他身边走过, Jared抓住了他的皮带, 把他拖了回来, 抬头看着他  
“得了吧，从昨天早上开始，这是我们第一次独处”  
Colin决定放弃抵抗, 他也在想同样的事情. 他和Jared一起爬到床上, 伏到他身上，深深地吻着他,仿佛要把他的嘴给吞进去似的. Jared抓着他的头发，使劲地吻了一下.   
Colin在心里对Eamon笑了笑, 失去与他共渡的一个星期，真的,   
在厮磨了几分钟后, Jared把他推了过去, 爬到他身上，狡黠地笑着. 他吮吸着下唇, 几缕头发从马尾辫中滑落, 垂在脸上“你想要吗?”  
Colin瞥了一眼床头柜上的钟“是的, 但我们还有时间吗? 他的分身开始顶着他的牛仔裤, 对着Jared柔软的屁股”  
“快点儿”Jared咧嘴一笑“来吧，把裤子脱掉”  
他们笑着开始扒衣服, Colin的双腿无法从牛仔裤上解开, Jared似乎也不在乎. 当裤子还垂在他脚踝周围时, 他爬到了他的身上, 他们的分身蹭在一起“哦”Jared叹了口气, 他扭动着臀部, 更用力地摩擦着“真棒”  
“是啊”Colin微微拱起臀部，低头看着, Jared的分身完全硬了, 顶端抹湿了Colin的, 这让他更硬了“我们需要一些润滑油”Colin说  
“啊，他妈的”Jared环顾了一下房间“我不记得我把它藏在哪里了, 我不想让Shannon发现并嘲笑我”  
“用唾液吗? 纯天然的”Colin舔了舔他的手, 他朝自己的手上啐了一口唾沫, 然后顺着他的分身抹下来  
“混蛋”  
Jared似乎对这样做毫无意见, 当他慢慢下沉的时候，他畏缩了, Colin抓住分身, 送了进去, Jared向前倾着身体, 把手臂夹在他们之间“哦”Colin停了下来“不, 继续, 我会习惯的”  
一旦Colin进入他身体里面, 一切都是那么紧，那么热，接下来就容易多了. Jared靠在他身上摇晃着屁股, 调整着身体“是的”他低声叫, 手指用力扣住Colin的肩膀, Colin又看了一眼钟   
“得快点”他气喘吁吁地说  
“不会有问题的”  
Jared骑着Colin, 臀部插得很深, 他的手指触摸着Colin的胸部和腹部, 不时地拉着他的乳头，脸上带着顽皮的微笑. Colin抚摸着他, 偶然向上顶一下, 但让Jared做大部分动作, 这样他就不会弄疼他.他喜欢让Jared骑在他身上, 这能让Colin看着他, 更多地观察他, 性爱对Jared来说就是场演出, 他停了一下, 把发带扯下来, 让头发自由地披在肩上  
“你快射了吗?”Jared盯着Colin“要射进去吗? 填满我的屁股?”  
“是的”Colin呼吸“上帝，继续, 别停”就这样, Jared继续他的节奏, 一种缓慢而痛苦的上下移动, 不时带出水声, 每一下都让他筋疲力尽  
Colin听到咔哒一声, 起初还以为是床晃动的声音. 当Shannon从门廊里出现时, 他意识到那是门把手  
“天啊!”脸上震惊的表情反映了Colin的内心感受  
Jared停了下来, 抚过他的脸, Colin惊慌失措，把他推开“他妈的!”  
“对不起，对不起!”Shannon退后一步, 遮住眼睛“我忘了带手套! 我再买一付吧!”他冲出门口  
“Shannon!”Jared把自己从Colin身上拉了起来, 这并不难, 因为Colin几乎软了, Jared爬下床, 门已经砰地关上了  
“他妈的!”Colin坐了起来, 猛拉他的裤子“操操操!”   
“你他妈的别慌，好吗?”Jared把头发从脸上拨开“这不是他第一次发现我跟男人上床”他从床尾抓起汗衫, 开始往身上拉“嗯，我那时是用嘴, 但想法是一样的”  
“哦，真他妈的让人放心!”Colin从床上跳了下来, 拉起牛仔裤, “羞耻感”还来不及覆盖他, 愤怒占据了上风, 掩饰他的尴尬. 他的大脑不能思考, 失去了理性  
“你要去哪儿?”Jared问, Colin从他身边冲过, 奔向门口, 拉扯着他的衬衫“Colin, 你不要走出这个房间!”  
Colin把手放在门把手上, 停了下来, 他正在发抖“他妈的为什么不呢?”  
“因为你这次不会回来了”Jared绝望地说“我们会把这件事解决的，好吗? 只是别他妈的发疯了,不要毁了一切”  
Colin打开门, 他需要找个角落蜷缩进去“我只是........我他妈的需要离开这里, 我会回来, 我保证”  
“Colin! 我现在就去跟他谈谈! 你他妈的呆在这!”Jared听起来很受伤，也很生气, 但Colin还没冷静下来  
“我很抱歉, 我会回来的” 他转着头离开了房间, 不想听任何道理. 他所能想到的只是Shannon脸上的表情, 以及他的私密的小世界是如何崩溃的, 他的安全范围就那么点大, 刚刚被人从山上踢了下来

 

束缚的尽头   
Colin坐在酒店酒吧的天台上, 刺骨的寒气开始渗入Colin的皮肤, 他全身颤抖. 看着天空渐渐变得黑沉沉的, 在过去的二十分钟里他已经抽了五根烟, 肺都在燃烧. 他想上楼去拿外套，或者至少进去暖和一下, 但他觉得自己被粘在椅子上, 除了望向远处码头对面的高楼大厦, 什么也做不了, 他怕的厉害  
脚步声从他身后传来, 幸好来的是可能来的两个人中, 比较没那么可怕的一个  
“天哪，你在这儿!”Eamon站在Colin旁边，裹着黑色的长大衣，风吹乱了他的头发“他妈的怎么回事!”  
Colin什么也没说, 他的牙齿在打颤, 香烟在手指间颤抖  
“Colin!”  
“干什么?”Colin厉声说  
Eamon叹了口气，脱下外套“发生了什么, 为什么每个人都吓坏了?”他把大衣披在Colin的肩上, 他的身体感到温暖  
“我不知道”Colin说  
“你不知道吗?”Eamon站直身子, 打量着他“这么说你只是毫无理由地坐在这儿吹冷风?”  
Colin把香烟放到嘴边，深深地抽了一口, 他在这么短的时间内摄入的尼古丁量已经很高了, 这是他很少能达到的, 它使他的大脑麻木, 眼前的一切变的模糊  
“我度过了非常奇怪的半个小时, 你想听听吗?”Eamon双臂抱在胸前以抵御寒风“你看, Shannon和我下了楼，我们决定在离开之前去酒吧喝一杯, 然后我们准备离开, Shannon想起他忘了带手套，所以他跑回去拿. 我在门边等着，大约五分钟后他回来了，浑身发抖。我从没见过一个人看上去这么吃惊”  
Colin又抽了一口烟, 他的喉咙好像在燃烧   
“我问他怎么了, 他说很抱歉，他想出去走走, 我提出要和他一起去，但他不停地道歉，说他需要一个人. 我还没来得及说话, 他就走了. 好吧, 想像一下我有多困惑! 所以我回到楼上问你们到底是怎么回事, 我敲了Jared的门, 里面没人, 所以我想也许你们已经去了摄影棚”  
“Eamon”Colin粗声粗气地说“听着”  
“不，让我说完”他举起一只手, 他在颤抖  
“至少把你那该死的外套穿上”Colin开始脱衣服，但Eamon拦住了他  
“坐下”他把手放在Colin的肩膀上, 让他没法把它脱下来“我回到楼下，看到Jared冲过大厅, 我追上他，问他怎么了. 他脸色铁青，告诉我他需要找到你, 我说我以为你和他在一起, 他没有回答我，只是向电梯走去. 所以我也来找你, 然后在这里找到了你. 但有趣的是, 我仍然很困惑, 所以在我们都冻僵之前, 你为什么不给我解释一下情况呢?”  
Colin低头看了看手中的香烟, 然后把它扔进他面前的烟灰缸里, 那里残留着他以前抽过的香烟. Eamon的双手重重的按在他肩上  
“你们打架了吗?”Eamon问道“你和Jared吵架了吗? 还是你和Shannon吵架了?”  
“Shannon发现我们做爱了”Colin说, 这并没有像他希望的那样减轻这种尴尬. Colin说这话的时候,希望现在回想起来可能会觉得好笑, 但并没有  
Eamon沉默了一会儿“哦”他终于说“你吓坏了，不是吗?”  
“是啊”Colin笑得全无幽默感“你可以这么说”他把烟蒂压碎在烟灰缸里   
“多像你啊”Eamon再次握紧手，开始搓起来, Colin能听见他牙齿打颤的声音“你总是表现像是灾难发生了, 即使是件小事”  
“这不是一件小事!”Colin严厉地说“就算他那该死的哥哥不知道, 都已经够糟糕的了!”  
“你认为会发生什么? 也许你的粉丝们会发现并抛弃你, 也许首相会把你赶出这个国家, 也许上帝会到你面前显圣, 诅咒你下地狱. 我相信明天这个世界就会毁灭了”  
如果Eamon没有把他牢牢地按在座位上, 他会站起来就走  
“Colin”Eamon靠在他身边“这不是世界末日。只是有点搞砸了”  
“我宁愿我的个人生活不受任何人的支配”  
“Shannon并不是‘任何人’”Eamon嘲讽道“他是一个人，碰巧是你情人的哥哥, 如果我对家庭有什么了解的话, 我真他妈的觉得我了解. 这和你被一个瞎子逮住差不多”  
Colin知道他是对的，他仍然感到震惊和尴尬, 听人说道理比身体力行要容易得多  
Eamon叹了口气, 然后轻声说“你还记得爸爸发现我是同志后的反应吗?”  
Colin低头看着桌子, 用颤抖的手指掠过烟灰缸的边缘“我不在现场, 但我听见了”  
“好吧”Eamon又开始搓着肩膀“他气急败坏, 大喊大叫, 这并不是什么新鲜事, 我能应付的, 但他当时说了一些非常伤人的话, 我觉得那是我人生中最艰难的时候, 世界末日到了”  
Colin不确定他是否想听这些话，但他逃不掉  
“他说....”Eamon犹豫了一下, 然后继续说, 声音很平静“他说他简直不敢相信自己竟然把自己的名字给了一个娘娘腔的小molly, 应该把名字给你, 我就是那时候改的名字”   
Colin咽了口唾沫, 望着对岸“我不知道这些, 但听起来很像他”  
“是啊”Eamon沉默了一会儿, 他的手指还在轻轻敲着Colin的肩膀“这并不是最糟糕的事情, Colin, 我没有死掉, 我甚至最终克服了. 如果你不让它伤害你, 那没有什么能伤害你到至你于死地”他伸出一只手放在Colin的脸颊上, 手指几乎和Colin的脸一样冷“爱一个人当然也不是最糟糕的事情, 即使它改变了你对自己的一切认识”  
Colin眨了眨眼睛, 他的眼睛因风太干而不能流下眼泪, 他为此感到高兴. 过了一会儿，他慢慢地站起来，转向Eamon, Eamon颤抖着，双颊通红. Colin脱下外套，披在他肩上“他不应该那样说你”Colin轻声说  
“没关系”Eamon拉了拉外套, 并对Colin微微一笑“我做给他们看, 在我生命中的每一天, 我都在展示它们. 所以当你说你不能像我一样的时候, 也许你应该想想像我一样意味着什么”  
Colin望着他，双臂抱在胸前抵御寒风, 他想说点什么, 但就在这时，酒吧的门突然打开了  
Jared穿着一件t恤, 脚上还穿着一双拖鞋. 当他走到天台时, 他的头发立刻被风吹起, 他的眼睛闪着怒火, 他脸上的表情告诉Colin这并不轻松, 实际上, Jared还没走到他跟前就大喊大叫了  
“你在这! 你这个混蛋，没有安全感的蠢货!”  
Eamon闪到一边, Jared站在Colin面前，咬牙切齿, 他的眼睛是明亮的  
“你怎么能那样做! 你他妈的怎么能走出去! 你怎么能还在我身体里面然后他妈的就这样跑了! ”他说这话时，声音有些哽咽, 狠狠地一拳打在Colin肩膀  
“嘿!”Colin往后退“我们不要在我哥哥面前说我们的床上的事儿!”  
“操他妈!”Jared冲上前, 又给了Colin一拳“去你妈的! 你怎么能这样对我! 你是这个该死的星球上最自私的混蛋, 我向上帝发誓! 你只关心你那该死的自尊!”  
“别他妈的打我!”Colin把他推了回去, 这可能让Jared误会了“你那该死的兄弟闯进来看到我们做爱! 你难道就不吃惊吗?”  
“他是我哥哥!”Jared尖叫着, 向他冲过来, Colin退缩了“他他妈的不会告诉任何人! 这才是你他妈的关心的! 这都是关于你那该死的自尊心, 它让你觉得舒服! 使你快乐!”   
“哦，是的, 你他妈的忘了我做的所有改变! 我他妈的对你让了多少步? 我因为有人发现我们在做爱我慌了, 你就生气了”  
“我很生气，因为你抛弃了我!”Jared热泪盈眶, 他怒不可遏，望着Colin仿佛他又要进攻了“我叫你别走!”他的声音嘶哑了, 越来越低“我叫你不要离开我”  
“我告诉过你我需要独处! 我本来要回来的! 我需要冷静一下, 我做到了!”他绝望地望着Eamon, 对Eamon说“告诉他!”  
Jared向前一冲, Colin来不及闪开, 他的右勾拳打在Colin的下巴上, Colin摔在身后的一张桌子上. 他的视线模糊了一秒钟, 然后疼痛感袭来. 还好Jared没有打他的鼻子, Eamon一动也不动的站在一边  
“去你妈的”Jared朝Colin吐了口唾沫, Colin瘫倒在桌子上震惊地眨着眼睛“见你的鬼”Jared转身冲回酒吧, Eamon瞥了Colin一眼, 然后追了上去  
“哦，你做的对, 去安慰他!”Colin咕哝着, 嘴里有血的味道“他妈的!”他揉了揉自己的下巴, 痛苦地呻吟着, 不知道是把牙齿打掉了  
Jared和Eamon消失在酒吧里, 留下Colin舔他的伤口, Colin坐到一张椅子上, 外面很冷这可能会让他的脸不会肿起来. 他本以为自己不能感觉更糟了, 看来他错了

Oliver对Colin很生气, 似乎也不相信他编出来的鬼话, ‘’踩到报纸上滑了一下, 从酒店门前的楼梯上摔下来’’ 当Oliver问他“你又和Jared打架了吗?”Colin回答说“不, 都是他打的我”  
那天晚上, Oliver不得不取消了拍摄计划, 因为他的男主角下巴肿了, Oliver觉得就算是吓唬他们, 现在说换演员也太迟了  
Colin从吧台要了些冰块, 拿毛巾包着贴在脸上, 站在房间里踱来踱去. Eamon来敲他的门了  
“他很不安”Eamon说, 看着Colin像笼子里的动物一样踱步“我想你这次把事情搞砸了”  
“管他呢”Colin说，他的声音仍然因为肿胀而含糊不清“他发泄过了, 我不敢相信你竟然站在那里看着他打我”  
“你活该”  
“滚出去!”Colin停下脚步, 用力指着门, Eamon满不在乎的看了他一眼  
“去你的”Colin说, 然后又开始踱步  
“我他妈的, 简直难以置信”Eamon的声音听起来很反感“你真是个该死的混蛋, 你就是这么固执, 这就是为什么你甚至不能被原谅”  
“我到底该怎么做!”Colin喊道“你自己说的! 这次我彻底搞砸了!”  
“你该怎么办?”Eamon朝他走来“我不敢相信你竟然不知道, 你现在应该到他的门口, 砸他的门, 求他原谅你. 他想从你这里得到的只是一些迹象, 表明你更关心他人，而不是你自己. 这不需要你站在讲台上他妈的向全世界宣布, 你连这个都不能给他!”  
“为什么他不能给我一些我需要的东西? 一些该死的耐心!”  
“哦，上帝”Eamon翻了翻眼珠“就连他妈的耶稣基督也不能给你你所需要的耐心, 不管别人给了你多少时间，你永远不会准备好。你永远不会快乐”  
“我不能在一夜之间改变，Eamon!”  
“已经他妈的三个月了!”   
Colin瞪着他, Eamon转过身去, 激动地来回踱步, 然后又转向他“我他妈的就在这里直说了, 如果你觉得合适, 你可以嘲笑我”他咬紧牙关，指着Jared房间的大致方向“我会.......为了得到这样一个人，我宁愿少活十年! 就为了他. 他才华横溢，英俊潇洒，他他妈的忠贞不渝, 你配不上他, 你是个混蛋, 你所做的就是伤害他”他向后退了几步, 挥了挥手, 声音有些紧张“你所做的就是伤害他”  
他们沉默了几分钟，Eamon双手叉着腰, 低着头, 头发遮住了脸. Colin站在那里，把毛巾贴在脸颊上,丝丝冷意慢慢的渗进他的身体, 感觉就像Eamon刚才说的那样  
“他很快就会走的”Colin轻声说“自从他踏上片场的那一天起, 就离他从我生活中消失越来越近了, 这就是这个行业运作的方式, 你不明白，Eamon”  
Eamon抬头看着他, 他的眼睛里有水光, 但他没有哭  
“如果我..........”Colin犹豫了一下, 几乎是耳语般继续说“如果我让自己对他感觉太多, 那么当他走的时候，他会带走我的心, 所以这样更好”  
Eamon若有所思地想了一会儿, 然后轻声开口说“世界很小, Colin, 你离开了家, 但我在这里, 这就是为什么上帝让人类创造了飞机”  
“是的，但是如果我放任自己的感情, 我就不能有一天没有他了, 那我们会怎么样? ”这话很沉重, Colin即使说出了口, 他的心还是很痛  
Eamon打量了他很长时间, 然后慢慢地走了过来，用胳膊搂住他“帮我个忙”他靠在Colin的肩上低声说“去告诉Jared你刚才对我说的话, 好吗? 你应该说给他听”  
十五分钟后，Colin鼓足了勇气，至少达到了正常的水平. 当门打开的时候, Shannon站在面前, 警惕地看了Colin一眼  
“Jared在里面吗?”Colin轻声说, 不敢直视他的眼睛  
“是的，但是............我不知道他现在是否想和你说话”  
Jared出现走廊的角落, 看见Colin就停了下来. 他仍然穿着汗衫和t恤, 头发又扎了回去, 他的眼睛看上去又红又肿, 他总是比Colin更擅于宣泄感情  
“我能和你谈谈吗?”Colin轻声说, 指着走廊“好吗?”   
Jared只是站在那里, Shannon显然很不自在. 一分钟后，Jared慢慢走到走廊上“我马上就回来”他低声对Shannon说, 门在他身后关上了  
在走廊明亮的灯光下，Jared看上去更糟了, 他的眼睛都是血丝, 他并没有试图掩饰. 他站在Colin面前, 双臂交叉, 下巴翘起来  
“我想.........”Colin挣扎着寻找合适的字, 他那肿胀的下巴仍然很难说话“我想说声对不起, 而且........你已经听我说过自己是一个混蛋那么多次, 我怀疑还有没有影响力, 但我是”  
“我坚持不下去了”Jared坚定地说, 看着他的眼睛“我太笨了，竟然花了这么长时间”  
“那你为什么要这样做?”Colin的声音仍然很柔和  
Jared眼睛里平静开始破碎“因为”他的声音颤抖着“我爱你”他咬住嘴唇, 拼命保持镇定“或者说我曾经爱过你”他挣扎了一下“你不是个容易爱上的人”  
“我知道”Colin低声说“但是谢谢你，谢谢你这么做, 感谢你在我身上看到了值得爱的东西”  
Jared回头看着他，他的眼睛更亮了, 他努力保持他的表情坚定, 但其实一直在动摇  
“我知道你不想再听解释了, 你也用不着听.....”Colin想起了他对Eamon说的话“自从遇见你之后，我每时每刻都在害怕对你有太多的感觉”  
“为什么?”Jared吸了下鼻子“我几乎不像你这么花”他摇了摇头, 舌头咬着牙齿  
“不，我不是这个意思”Colin深深地吸了一口气，鼓起勇气“你看，再过几个星期，你就要走了,也许永远都不会再见面了”他的声音又柔和了“我已经在这一行做了很长时间了, 我忘记了别人的名字, 或者他们的样子, 我不想让你成为我生命中的一个注脚”  
“你不让自己对我有感觉，就是在让我变成一个这样的人”Jared用尖锐的目光看着他, 他的声音仍然很愤怒“这就像是一个自我实现的预言? 你不想爱我这样你就不用去忘记我, 所以你的答案是忘记我? 这有什么意义呢?”  
“我只是........Colin觉得说不出话来，但他硬逼着说出来。“我不想那样受伤”  
Jared摇了摇头, 轻声说道“你不想去爱, 也不想去受伤害, 你有什么感觉吗? 你的生活是有多么空虚，害怕每一种情绪”  
“你的生活一定很精彩, 把每个人都卷进来了”Colin与其说是责备不如说是一种敬畏  
Jared歪着头, 用一种Colin从未有过的自信的目光看着他“我可能会吸引每个人, 但至少我从不孤单”  
Colin端详了他好一会儿, 然后伸出手, 轻轻地摸了摸他的脸颊，用手指在脸颊上划过. Jared盯着他, 喉咙发紧  
“我希望我是一个更好的人”Colin轻声说“我们会多开心呀”  
Jared眨了几下眼睛, 然后把脸贴向Colin的手, 用自己的一只手握住，把嘴唇贴在手掌上. 他低声说“我想你有感情, 你的感情如此强烈, 以至于对它麻木了”一滴眼泪从他的脸颊滑落, 在走廊的灯光下闪闪发光. 他回头看了看Colin, 眼睛有水光“也许是我不好, 因为我无法改变它”  
Colin把手从脸颊挪开, 把Jared拉进怀里, 让他的脸贴在肩膀上. Jared紧紧地搂着他, Colin认为他从未有过像把Jared抱在怀里那样美好的感觉, 世界上所有的恐惧和不确定都无法让这种感觉完全平息  
“Jared”Colin对着耳语“我不知道该怎么办了”  
“我也不知道”Jared的声音颤抖着“我不知道如何让一切变好, 也不知道如何摆脱”   
Colin咽了口唾沫, 把他抱得更紧“我有感觉, 即使我一直想无视”他低声说“我的感触很深”  
“我知道”Jared低声回答“我知道”  
“Jared”Colin向后退去, 看着他的眼睛, 他凝视着蓝色眼眸的深处, 感到有种强烈的情绪从心里袭来, 力量如此强大，使他无法抗拒, 他的心在狂跳，双手又在颤抖. 他们似乎已经颤抖了好几个小时了  
“什么?”Jared满怀希冀地看着他  
“现在说出来可能没什么区别了, 我把事情搞砸了”Colin喘着气说“我早该告诉你的, 我爱....”  
“Colin?Jared?”  
他们抬起头, 迅速跳来, 虽然也许没有他们想像中的那么快. Oliver站在走廊里, 穿着外套，两颊通红，好像刚从外面进来似的。他脸上有种困惑的表情, 先是打量了下Colin，然后是Jared  
“Oliver”Jared擦了擦眼睛, 清了清嗓子“你在这儿干什么?”你是来解雇我们的吗?”  
“不”Oliver走近他们, 他的脸显得憔悴，眼睛里充满了忧虑  
“怎么回事?”Colin问道，一种恐惧的感觉笼罩着他  
“恐怕我有一些坏消息”  
Jared皱起了眉, 两人都看着Oliver“发生了什么?”Colin问道  
“Francisco被送进了医院”  
Colin和Jared惊讶的看了看对方, Colin回头看着Oliver，困惑地皱着眉头“发生什么事了?”  
“发生意外了吗?”Jared焦急地问   
“不.........”Oliver似乎有些犹豫, 他清了清嗓子“就我目前所知, 他服用了一些止痛药, 可能是因为他过去的压力造成的伤害”  
然后Colin的嘴张大了, 他甚至没意识到自己的震惊, 他努力去组织语言“他想自杀?”  
“我的上帝,为什么!”Jared的声音提高了  
“他在哪儿?”Colin问道“他们把他带到哪儿去了?”  
Oliver告诉了他们地址, Colin回去拿他的外套, Jared则穿上衣服.  
Eamon还在Colin的房间里等着他“嗯?”Eamon焦急地看着他  
“我现在不能说话，我得去医院”  
Eamon从椅子上站起来“怎么回事? Jared发生什么了吗?”  
“没有, Francisco想自杀!”Colin找到了他的外套, 冲到门口“天哪，我真不敢相信!”  
“什么!”Eamon气喘吁吁地跟在他后面跑  
他们在走廊里遇到了Jared, Shannon站在他们房间的门口，看起来很困惑. Colin此刻专注于其他事情,忘了尴尬“我们走吧”Jared说“上帝，这他妈的到底是怎么回事!”  
“我在去医院的路上告诉你”Colin把手按在Jared的背, 向停车场走去  
医院的等候区非常安静, Colin都能听到护士台窗口上方时钟的滴答声. 白色的瓷砖和墙壁上明亮的光线使一切看起来都那么冰冷刺骨. Colin可以发誓在过去十分钟里谁也没有动过, 他很想抽支烟，但他不想站起来到外面去  
Jared坐在他旁边，盯着墙上的一张海报, 上面介绍着恰当地遮盖打喷嚏和咳嗽的好处. Rosario靠在墙上, Eamon坐在Colin对面的椅子上, 低头看着他的双手. Jonathan也在这儿, 靠在护士台旁边的墙上, 他的双手抓着一张皱巴巴的纸巾, 眼框发红, 眼睛湿润, 但他没在哭了, 只是呆呆地盯着地板  
时间一分一秒地过去了, 时钟在逐渐逼近的寂静中发出尖锐的咔哒声  
Colin终于受不了了, 他站起身沿着走廊走向一扇通往一个小院子的门, Jared跟着他  
“这是我的错”Colin的手因为寒冷和紧张而颤抖着，他点燃了香烟  
“这不是你的错”Jared摇了摇头，双手插进上衣口袋. 他的呼吸在他的脸周围形成一团白雾, 在明亮的灯光下, 在他的眼睛下面形成阴影“这他妈的怎么会是你的错?”  
Colin在去医院的路上告诉了他, 前一天在电梯外面和Francisco的谈话“我就是他背叛Jonathan的原因”  
“他自己做的决定”Jared环顾着院子, 院子里堆满了水泥长凳, 中间是一个巨大的花坛, 里面长满了棕色的草, 院子里还有一棵参差不齐的树. 他回头看着Colin“他自己做了决定, 他们伤害了他, 这就是他这么做的原因”  
“我应该成为一个更好的朋友, 我昨天应该对他说些别的”  
“Colin”Jared走近了一步，看着他的眼睛“这比你们两人之间发生的事情要深刻得多, 人们不会因为一个小小的醉酒事件而试图自杀. 我们不知道整个故事, 我想我们会在接下来的几天里发现更多”  
Colin抽了口烟, 手还在发抖“如果他还活着的话”  
“他会活下来”  
Colin吸完烟后，他们走回屋里, 在回等候室的路上甩掉身上的寒气   
“他不是快拍完了吗?”Jared问道  
“今晚最后一场”Colin轻声说“我想他是打算在周末回家的”  
Jared望着他, 伸出手来, 把他的手贴吧Colin的脸颊上. Colin的脸很冷，但Jared的手指却很温暖,因为他一直把手插在外套里面“也许我们在这里的时候你应该检查一下”Jared指的是他的下巴, 他的下巴没那么肿, 但依然很痛  
Colin笑了笑“不，我会忍受的, 战争的伤口”  
“我很抱歉”  
“你不用道歉”当他们走回等候区时，每个人仍然沉默着，Jonathan盯着地板. 就像许多突如其来的悲剧一样，他们从中得到了一些好的东西. 比如, Colin暂时把他们的咆哮戏码放到一边, 并获得了一些新的视角. 当其他人选择去死的时候, 你就觉得自己再惨也有限  
Colin坐在Jared旁边，眼睛盯着他的侧脸, 当他往下看的时候，长长的睫毛拂过他的脸颊. Colin的心突然温暖起来, Colin想问他一些事情，但现在还不是时候. Colin瞥了Eamon一眼，Eamon对他淡淡一笑  
Jonathan擦了擦鼻子, 深深地叹了一口气，似乎在寂静中回响. 他看到了Colin, 眼圈红红的. Colin咽了口唾沫, 挪动了一下身子  
“你说他昨天跟你谈过了”Colin只是点了点头, Jared抬头看着Jonathan  
“他对你说了什么?”Jonathan又吸了口气, 走了过来, Colin的皮肤因不安而引起刺痛“他有没有告诉你他为什么要这么做?”  
“不”Colin不敢看他, 他感到Jared的手按在他的胳膊抚摸“他只是........告诉我你们分手了”  
Jonathan停在他面前, Colin不自在地抬头看着他   
“我不敢相信他会这么做”Jonathan摇了摇头，使劲咽了口唾沫, 仍然抓着手里的纸巾“我是说我们都很难过，但是上帝, 他本可以和我谈谈的”  
“谁发现他?”Jared轻声问。  
“酒店的人”Jonathan擦了擦鼻子, 他的声音在颤抖“他打电话给我，告诉我他吃了药，我就打电话求助. 不过，他们来之前，我进不了他的房间. 天啊，我他妈的疯了”他把纸巾压在眼睛上，哽咽着说  
Colin把手握在一起，坐立不安. Jonathan深深地吸了一口气，颤抖着止住了抽泣. Colin觉得很尴尬，不知道该对他说什么  
“他当时并不想死”Jared轻声说“大多数试图自杀的人并不想死, 他们只是在寻求帮助”  
“我就是不明白, 我都不明白为什么我们分手了. 他不愿告诉我.......他只是在事情发生前几周表现得怪怪的”  
Colin警惕地抬头看着他, Jonathan用纸巾擦着眼睛“我真希望他跟我说”  
Colin心里的巨大罪恶感压得他喘不过气来, 他张开了嘴“我知道是怎么回事，Jonathan”  
Jonathan吃惊地看着他, Jared碰了碰Colin的胳膊“Colin, 不要”  
“他应该知道”Colin看着Jared, Jared皱着眉头, 似乎一点也不认为这是个好主意  
“你知道什么?”Jonathan的声音提高了“发生什么事了?”  
Colin深深地吸了一口气, Jared的手还放在他的胳膊上，Eamon关切地看着他  
“你还记得那天晚上我们去曼谷的酒吧吗?”Colin低下头，不敢与任何人的目光相遇, 他很清楚Rosario在房间里，但他顾不上了了“Eamon来看我的时候, 我和Francisco都喝醉了?”  
“是的”Jonathan轻声说, 听起来不敢相信事情会发展到什么地步  
“他.........”Colin抬起头“那天晚上你睡着后, 他来到我的房间”  
“Colin”Jared轻声说, Colin举起手, 默不作声  
Eamon看了下Jonathan, 扬起了眉头，用怀疑的目光打量着Colin. Jonathan睁大了眼睛，脸上慢慢流露出震惊的神情“他去你房间?”   
“是的”Colin皱起眉头“我们没有做爱, 还没到那一步, 因为Jared出现了. 但他想这样做，我也打算这样做. 从那以后，他就一直为此烦恼, 这就是为什么我们没有交谈”  
“但这不是他自杀的原因，”Jared补充道“肯定还有什么别的原因, 你比任何人都了解他, Jonathan你肯定知道是是什么导致的这一切, 人们不会为了一件小事就选择结束自己的生命”  
Jonathan盯着Colin, Colin屏住呼吸等待着. 他希望自己不要再在他脸上挨一拳, 在过去的几周里, 他的脸已经遭受了足够多的虐待了  
“对不起”Colin轻声说“我真的..真的很抱歉”  
Jonathan没有打他, 甚至什么也没说, 他只是转过身, 慢慢地消失在走廊里, 两眼直视前方, 双臂抱胸, Colin觉得他应该去追他, 但也许他已经做得够多了  
“你不应该这样做”Jared叹了口气  
Colin也叹了口气，看了一眼Rosario, Rosario给了他一个奇怪的眼神，但似乎没有太过震惊. Eamon目不转睛地盯着Colin  
“天哪”Colin叹了口气，把脸埋在双手里  
大约十五分钟后, Oliver出现了, Jonathan消失了再也没有回来, 大家都坐直身体，Rosario从墙边走过来  
“他现在怎么样了?”Colin焦急地问。  
“他会活下来的”Oliver叹了口气，用一只手捋了捋头发。他看上去疲惫不堪“他们给他洗了胃，他现在ICU, 他的家人正在路上”  
“感谢上帝”Jared瘫倒在椅子上, Colin和Eamon都在胸前画了十字  
Oliver说“我们得把拍摄推迟几天, 我会在今晚或明天早上知道详细情况后和你们所有人联系”   
由于待在医院周围什么也做不了什么, 他们决定回酒店, Jared想在他们离开前找到Jonathan, 但远处可寻, Oliver向他们保证他会找到他并带他回去  
坐车穿过深夜的街道, Colin凝视着窗外, 看着的灯光从玻璃上滑过. Eamon开车，Rosario坐在前排, Colin和Jared在后面. 车里很暖和，没有人说话，所有人都太累了，仍然很震惊，无法谈论它. Colin的内疚仍在折磨着他，但至少他已经把它发泄出来了, 至少这不再是一个肮脏的小秘密了  
Colin把目光从窗口移开，看了一眼Jared. 他转过身来，面对着Colin，头靠在椅背上. Colin看到那双蓝色的眸子目不转睛地盯着他, 感到有点诧异. 他们离开医院后一直盯着他看吗? Jared的头发柔软地披在脸上, 缠在外套的肩部. 他嘴角挂着一朵清浅的微笑, 几不可察  
Colin握住Jared的手, Jared的笑容变大了, 虽然还很浅, 他眨了几下眼睛. Colin想了想爱情带来的痛苦让一个试图放弃自己的生命, 而他带给Jared的伤害要远远大的多. 然而, 幸好那个人并不是他, 上帝拍了拍Colin的肩膀告诉他“再给你一个机会”, 他很幸运, 尽管他不知自己为什么配得上. 这个冲击是巨裂的, 粉碎了他多年来在内心积累起来的恐惧和自我怀疑的所有层次, 就像打穿了一座高楼的地基  
当Eamon把他们送到酒店时, 他身上的压力还没有减轻. Colin和Jared把Rosario送回房间, 然后上了楼. 在Jared的门外，他们停了下来，彼此凝视着，就在收到坏消息之前他们呆过的地方. 他们周围的一切都那么安静, 自从出了医院的大门, 他们就没有说过话  
心理压力终于迫使Colin跪了下来, 他跪在走廊的地板上, 双手搂住Jared的腰, 把脸贴在他的腹部, 突然不由自主地抽泣起来. 就像和Eamon那样, 但这不是他的兄弟, 在这个人的面前他更脆弱, Jared的手插在他的头发里, 从Colin感受到他身体的颤抖来看, Jared也在哭  
他真他妈的是太幸运了

 

Colin躺在床上, 眼睛盯着床上方的天花板, 窗外的光线照在天花板上，床后的镜子反射着光线，投射在他旁边的墙上. 他的手臂举过头顶，被子裹在腰间, 城市的柔和的声音似乎从另一个世界飘进来, 几乎没有搅动他周围安静的氛围  
他身边的被子里有一种轻微的晃动, Jared温暖的手滑过他的腹部，停在他的肚脐上方  
“跟我一起去都柏林?”Colin轻声说“去见见我的家人?”  
沉默了一会儿, Jared又换了个姿势，抬起了头. 在黑暗中, Colin看不清他的表情, 他的头发披散在肩膀上，乱蓬蓬的. Colin望着他, 看不清他的眼睛, 却得想像得到里面的生动  
“你真的想让我这么做?”Jared轻声问  
“是的”Colin举起手，顺着Jared的脸颊滑过去, 他的指尖被一块粗糙的胡茬刺痛了“跟我一起去”  
“以我们现在的关系, 把我介绍给你的父母不是有点早吗?”Jared轻声开玩笑  
“我只想和你在一起”Colin继续抚摸着他的脸颊“我需要回家, 我的感觉太糟了, 对这里, 对一切, 我只是需要见见我的家人, 调整自己”  
Jared把脸转向Colin的手，吻了一下“我当然和你一起去, 你只需要问”  
Colin把手伸进头发里，用手指梳理着头发，丝丝缕缕的头发在他的手指间飘动“我想他们会喜欢你的”  
“你什么时候走?”Jared的声音轻柔而温暖, 就像他紧贴着Colin的身体一样   
“我会等到Shannon走后,你需要花些时间和你哥哥在一起”  
“是的”Jared轻声笑了笑“你要知道，他并不像你想象的那样惊慌失措, 他一开始是，但现在真的不是了, 他甚至说你和我是天生一对”  
“他有吗?”当Colin回忆起Shannon脸上的表情和由此而来的恐惧时, 他依然有些畏缩, 但不知怎的，现在已经不一样了.那似乎是很久以前发生的事, 而不是今天下午发生的事, 从那时到现在, 这段时间经历了太多的东西  
“是的，他会冷静下来的, 他不会告诉任何人”  
“我知道他不会的”Colin承认“我很抱歉我那样做了.........我抛弃了你.........”  
“嘘”Jared把手指压在他的嘴唇上“你的道歉已经足够了, 相信我”  
“我搞砸了, 但你还是原谅了我”Colin嘟囔着，对着手指亲吻“我是怎么找到像你这样的人的?”  
“你只需要找到属于你的傻瓜”  
那天晚上Colin虽然很累，但没怎么睡. 他脑子里一直在胡思乱想, 不知道Francisco是否还好, 不知道Jonathan是否还会再跟他讲话, 想着家的事. Jared身体的温暖也让他清醒, 他的手偶尔会在Colin裸露的皮肤上划来划去, 每当他以为自己可能会睡着的时候, 他的警觉性就会刺痛起来  
快天亮的时候, Colin扑在Jared身上, 吻着他, Jared的胳膊搂住了他的背部. 微弱光线透过窗户照在床后的镜子上,折射在Jared的脸上. Colin无法呼吸, 他的嘴寻找Jared的, 吞下了他微弱的呻吟  
“你感觉到了吗?”Jared的手指抚摸着Colin的脸颊，抚摸着他张开的嘴唇. Jared的眼窝很深, 他的眼睛在阴影中变暗了, Colin不需要问他是什么意思，他只是点了点头，他内心强裂的感觉压倒了语言的能力. 这感觉似乎在生长和扩张, 吞噬了他所有的东西, 这就是他如此害怕它的原因, 因为他知道这会把他吞没  
在高潮的余韵中, Colin浑身湿漉漉的，他使劲咽了口唾沫，觉得自己好像刚穿过一道屏障, 进入了一个新的世界  
“你没事吧?”Jared的手指在他的下巴上慢慢移动  
“不”Colin低声说“我他妈的吓死了”  
“我知道”Jared的呼吸在他的脖子上暖暖的“但你不必改变自己”  
“我已经变了”  
他们一起看日出, 透过窗户, 光线从深蓝色变到浅金, 他们被裹在被子里, 拥在一起, 那里是温暖而安全的. 在Colin的恐惧和不安之外在现实世界潜伏等待着, 但他们现在被锁在了门外. 他有一种感觉，那就是Jared一直想要的, 他需要的就是两个人在一起的单纯快乐  
“给我讲讲爱尔兰吧”Jared低声说, 他的手指蜷曲在Colin的胸前，头靠在肩膀上  
Colin轻轻地笑了“都柏林和任何一个大城市差不多, 没有什么新鲜的, 可是当你到乡下去的时候.........”  
“那里是绿色吗?”Jared低声说道“就像所有的故事一样? 一个神秘岛?”  
“是的”Colin仍然微笑着“又大又绿又通风, 神圣的, 就像永远都不会改变”  
“巨大”  
“惊人的”  
“激动人心”  
“神奇”Colin咯咯地笑了“还有其他所有令人印象深刻的形容词”  
他们安静了一会儿, 看着灯光映照在天花板上, 照在床上. 在过去的24小时里，Colin几乎没有睡过觉，但他并不觉得累, 他只是觉得自己漂浮在地面之上，漂浮在现实之上  
Jared仰起脸来看着他, 他伸出手指指着Colin的下巴“你容光焕发”他轻声说  
“不”Colin紧紧地搂住他“只是因为日出”  
“不”Jared温柔地笑了笑，小声说“不是”

 

家  
“到了, 我甜蜜的家”Colin拍了Jared一下，他正从对面的窗户往外看  
“这?”Jared指着一栋毫不起眼的两层白色建筑, 周围是一排锻铁栅栏, 在灰色的午后光线下，它显得苍老、笨重、沉闷. Eamon把车开进大门, 驶进停车位  
“是的”Colin对笑, 他们一起坐在后座上“那是我的公寓”他指着楼下角落的一扇门说“天啊, 我觉得我已经一个世纪了”  
他实际上只离开了几个月，但仅仅是再次看到他的家，就缓解了他内心的痛苦. Oliver很痛快的给他们放了假, 已经发生了那么多事情，他们都需要休息. Francisco已经出院，住在伦敦的一个姐姐家里，但他还没有回来拍他的最后一幕，根据法律，他现在必须接受心理医生的治疗, 或者被迫去做。Oliver和编剧们正在修改一些过去的场景，以防他们不能再和他一起拍摄。  
“这太奇怪了”Jared环顾四周, 这是安静的小社区，到处都是花园.....现在花开了，但地面还是绿色的，还有一排排整齐排列的小房子  
“奇怪什么?”Colin抓起他的行李袋“它只是一个简单的小社区里的一个简单的小建筑”  
“没错”Jared抓住了他的手“这就是为什么你住在这里很奇怪的原因”  
“你以为我住在城堡里吗?”  
“我以为你住在酒吧里呢”  
“我想你会看到地狱先生另外的一面”Eamon转过身来，把胳膊搭在后座上，伸出他那只戴着皮革手套的手“快给开车的人小费。”  
Colin笑“告诉妈妈，我们六点左右到”  
“还有秘书的职责，”Eamon朝Jared眨了眨眼, 他们跳下车, Jared微微一笑  
Colin说:“不要拉着电影明星到处跑, 这是给你的建议”  
他们走到门口，Colin拿出钥匙，Eamon把车开走了, Jared凝视着坐在门外的那辆奶油色雷克萨斯，慢慢地走过去“这车也不错”  
“我的车在我妈家”Colin翻着钥匙, 发现自己完全不记得哪条钥匙是开门的“是一辆保时捷”他指了指雷克萨斯  
Jared来到他身边，他的呼吸在冰冷的空气变成一团白雾, 他脖子上围着一条灰色的围巾，戴着一顶配套的帽子“你知道，我觉得我们越深入爱尔兰，你的口音就越重, 是这片土地的魔力吗? 我的口音也会变吗?”   
Colin大笑, 终于用正确的钥匙打开了门“等到我和家人在一起的时候, 你会需要一个翻译”  
房间里很暖和，隐约有窗户清洁剂和地毯清新剂的味道, 百叶窗拉上了, Colin打开了灯, 门旁边放着一个篮子，里面装满了信件  
“我妈妈在我走的时候，把这地方保持得很好。她知道我要来，所以就打开暖气”他把他的行李袋扔在椅子上“欢迎来到Farrell公馆”他张开双臂  
“那是西班牙式爱尔兰语吗?”  
Jared站在客厅中间环顾四周, 他的包还扛在肩上. Colin的公寓很小，但他在里面呆不了多长时间, 这也没什么大不了的. 客厅和小饭厅彼此相接, 中间是一个矮矮的吧台，上面装着一个花瓶, 里面现在装满了花......这是他的一个妹妹放的. 餐厅旁边有一个小厨房，后面是一条短短的走廊, 连着两间卧室和一间浴室。大多数房间里都摆满了简单的家具，没有特别连贯的主题. Colin大部分时间都是待在地板上, 到处都是小地毯, 他喜欢木质地板  
“哦”Jared走到客厅里一面镜子前面“我喜欢这个”他轻声说  
上面贴满了照片, 朋友、家人的照片, 还有电影场景和Colin去过的地方. 他在天花板上挂了一盏灯来照亮它  
Colin笑了笑，打开他的行李袋, 经过一番翻腾, 他找到了他和Jared接吻的照片，上面还贴着小小的心形贴纸. 他把照片贴到镜子上, “这是一个开始”  
Jared笑了“我很荣幸看到你这么笨”  
Colin笑了笑，脱下外套“想参观一下嘛”  
“当然”Jared把包从肩上放下来, 扔到旁边的椅子上. Colin把外套挂好后, 他们走到客厅和餐厅的交叉路口，在那里他们还能看到走廊  
Colin一边说一边指, 客厅、餐厅、卧室、卫生间. 现在我要去小便了  
Colin走后，Jared笑了  
当他回来的时候, Jared正坐在客厅的椅子上，盯着音响旁边的板条箱，里面装满了CD, Colin甚至不记得里面都有什么了  
“你需要一些架子”Jared说，他还盯着电视机上方成堆的DVD, 不过它们堆得整整齐齐，因为Colin的妈妈不让它们乱作一团  
“我在这里的时间从来都不够长, 根本没工夫看和听”Colin挥了挥手“大部分时候, 是我的姐妹和侄女们在看, 如果她们和我妈一起过来的话”  
“我又听到你说‘me’了, 是’my’”Jared朝他笑了笑“请说英语”  
Colin拍了拍他的头顶“要喝啤酒吗?”  
“当然”   
Colin发现冰箱里有足够一个星期吃的食物“啊，我妈准备的”他把东西推到一边去拿啤酒, 饮料是Eamon准备的. Colin抓了两个啤酒, 带了回来“你最好不要再取笑我的口音了”  
“我不能, 你最近太了不起了，我没有别的可挑剔的了”Jared说“妈妈，请你把盖子打开”  
Colin傻笑着, 扑通一声坐在他对面的椅子上. Jared脱下外套和帽子，在他身后的椅子上缩成一团，围巾仍挂在脖子上, 他边喝边环顾四周  
“你想你知道”Colin用手指在瓶子上闲荡着“随时欢迎你来这里, 我是说, 拍摄结束之前, 我会给你配把钥匙”  
Jared挑起眉毛，喝了一口啤酒, 舔了舔嘴唇“你是想让我和你一起住吗?”  
“不”Colin很快地说“我只是说.......如果你需要一个地方过夜, 或者躲一段时间, 我这永远有你的房间”  
Jared沉默了一会儿“看，这就是为什么我要一直取笑你的口音”  
Colin笑着喝了一口啤酒, 正如他所希望的那样，回到自己的公寓，回到家里，他感觉过去几个月里的一些伤口，即使没有完全愈合，至少也得到了抚慰  
“让我看看你的卧室”Jared笑了  
床已经整理好了, 他离开前扔在床上和椅子上的衣服都挂了起来, 衣柜里有一股淡淡的香草味. 他在衣橱旁边贴了几张经典电影的海报，但墙壁大多是光秃秃的，他没有时间装饰它们. 他在旅行中总计划着一些事情, 但从来没有抽出时间去做  
“我不常在这住”他拍了拍床上的深蓝色被子“有一半的时间我都是在妈妈家或者Eamon家过夜”  
Jared在房间里慢慢地走着，看着梳妆台，床边的架子. 他惊呼了一声, 抓起一张海报, 是Colin去的那场30s to Mars的演唱会  
Colin坐在床上笑了“我看你演唱会那天偷的”  
“为什么放在你的床头柜上?”Jared用手指敲着它“晚上需要一点灵感吗?”  
Colin笑了笑“我不想伤你的心, 但那是我在准备去拍摄的时候, 会把行李袋没用的东西都扔在那里”他指着上边的书，几件珠宝，还有一个CD盒. “不过，不要把它扔掉, 我要把它贴到镜子边上”  
Jared轻轻地笑了笑，把它叠起来，递给他“好吧”  
几分钟后他们离开了卧室，Jared还在四处张望“你也可以睡在里面”Colin轻声说“如果你来了”  
Jared回头看着他, 站在厨房里，双臂交叉, 他还没有脱下围巾 “除非你在这”  
Colin微笑着走到他跟前, Jared垂下手臂，他们一起慢慢地深吻了一下，Colin的胳膊在他身侧滑来滑去. 在厨房中央亲吻Jared, 这感觉不像真的  
Colin最后退了回去, 用额头碰了碰Jared的额头. 窗外的光线渐渐暗了 “我们得准备好马上去妈妈家”他轻声说，然后笑了“我想你会喜欢我的家人的”  
“我已经知道了”Jared用胳膊搂住Colin脖子，凝视着他的眼睛  
“你只见过Eamon”  
“是的”Jared又轻轻地吻了他一下“任何一个家庭, 只要在你到达之前打扫你的公寓，给你带来食品，还把暖气给你开了, 都是一笔财富”他笑了“不是每个人都这么幸运”  
“我很幸运”Colin轻声说“我做了什么才能得到这样的福气，你觉得呢?”  
Jared咯咯地笑了“我想你可能只是找到了正确的人”

Colin一踏进他母亲温暖的房子. 一股熟悉的气味扑面而来, 他就知道自己真正到家了. 他还没来得及脱下外套，两个黑头发的小姑娘就尖叫着向他扑来  
“天哪，看你们两个都长这么大了!”Colin上气不接下气地笑着，把她们搂在怀里，顽皮地把她们举起来，孩子们叫得更响了  
“小声点”他的母亲告诫他, 但当他放下女孩们时，他也给了她一个大大的拥抱，把她从地上举起来, 让她像她们一样尖叫  
“妈妈，这是Jared Leto，他和我一起拍电影”Colin示意他转过身, 指着厨房里的桌子边站着的女人的说“Jared，我妈妈Rita, 我妹妹Claudine”又向刚才从厨房门进来的那个女人示意“还有我姐姐Catherine, 这两个小姑娘的妈妈”他哈哈大笑, 拨弄着女孩的头发，那两个小家伙还在他腿上吵吵闹闹  
“很高兴见到你，Jared”Colin的妈妈握着他的手, 她黑头发，五官棱角分明，是个严肃的女人，每当Colin需要的时候她仍然会把他打醒. 他的姐姐们都纤长又苗条, 聪明伶俐，但缺乏机智. Colin并没有错过她们看到Jared后交头接耳的兴奋表情  
“你已经认识Eamon了”Colin笑着说, 这时Eamon走进来接过女孩们, 他穿着牛仔裤和t恤, 他很少穿的这么随便，Colin知道他也很高兴能回家  
“我不相信我们见过面”Eamon拉着Jared的手“Eamon Farrell, 两兄弟里漂亮的那个”  
Jared咧嘴一笑, Claudine大声喊道“Eamon，别像个傻瓜似的，去把姑娘们收拾干净，准备吃饭吧!”  
“对不起，她们是我生的吗?”  
Colin傻笑着, 用一种抱歉的表情看着Jared，当吵闹的声音越来越大，他们的妈妈又叫他们小声点, 当Eamon试图把她们赶出厨房时，女孩们咯咯地笑着，尖叫着. Colin的妈妈拉着Jared的手，把他拉到桌子前，为他拉开了一把椅子  
“坐下来, Jared, Claudine, 帮他把衣服挂好, 让你见笑了”  
Jared笑着坐下来，脱掉了外套. Claudine瞥了他一眼, 就像接过Eamon外套时那样“我不介意”Jared说“我也有一个大家庭。”  
“你有兄弟姐妹吗?”  
“只有个哥哥”Jared说“他的名字是Shannon, 他其实是来看我了，不过两天前就回家了”  
“这简直太好了, 你想喝点什么吗?” 他的妈妈从冰箱里拿出冰块堆满了冰桶  
“他想带瓶酒来当礼物, 妈妈”Colin笑着走到碗柜前，帮妹妹摆好桌子“但我告诉他我们是爱尔兰人，家里有很多酒”  
“谢谢你，Farrell太太”Jared说“我喝什么都可以”  
“叫我Rita”她瞪了Colin一眼“我先给你倒杯茶”  
Claudine把Jared的外套挂好, 过来拿走Colin端着的盘子“他很可爱”她低声说  
“他也和别人有关系”Colin脱口而出“所以别瞎想了”  
在他母亲家里，吃饭意味着, 很多食物, 很多酒，谈话声和骚动声不绝于耳. Jared并未被排除在外, 尽管随着事情的发展，他看起来越来越困惑，特别是当一个激烈的话题被提出来，交流变成了胡言乱语. 他的母亲在大部分时间里都很平静, 只有当他们太大声或开始咒骂时，她才会提高嗓门  
在完全无视Colin的警告后，Claudine尽她最大的努力和Jared搭讪。他很有礼貌, 但没有回应, Colin告诉自己不要自鸣得意. 他不尽想知道, 他的整个家庭是否会试图在拍摄结束前把Jared扯上床  
在一片混乱之中，Colin陶醉在一个他比任何地方都熟悉的环境中, 他被一种如此深沉的情感所包围, 以致于无法自拔. Jared捂着他的盘子, 看着每一个人都在他的眼前表演, 尤其是Eamon, 他和他七岁的侄女把不喜欢吃的食物在盘子间扔来扔去, 她咯咯地笑着，看着她的母亲，确保她看不到, 然后把每一块食物都扔了出去  
Colin望着Jared，他的头发向后梳到肩上，桌子上方的灯光使他的皮肤变成琥珀色，Colin完全意识到他把他带回家了. 进入他的私密世界, 只有最亲近的人才会在的地方, 这是他的粉丝不知道的生活，他的朋友不知道, 在他们短暂的婚姻中，他甚至从未带妻子来过这里  
Jared看到了他的眼睛，回望着他，叉子悬在盘子上方. 他们都带着一种紧张、挥之不去的表情, 然后Colin低下了头. 他感到胸中有一种温暖，这与啤酒和他母亲的土豆汤无关, 他的心怦怦直跳  
难怪他会害怕这样的事情，当他甚至没有预料到的时候，这种担心会使他苦不堪言  
Colin抬头抓起啤酒，看见Eamon在看着他们。Eamon低头看了看盘子, 然后扔了一块胡萝卜给他的侄女，他的笑容勉强而紧张  
吃完甜点后，Jared开始帮助Colin的妈妈清洗盘子  
“你不需要那样做”她责备他。“去坐下喝一杯”  
“我以前打工洗过碗”他笑着说“你对我太好了, 食物太棒了, 让我表达我的感激之情”  
Colin看见Claudine和Catherine对视了一下，露出了微笑。Eamon开始召集姑娘们“来吧，小家伙们，过来换上睡衣，然后上床睡觉”他开始把他们赶走，抗议的呼声越来越高  
“我们今晚应该去酒吧转转”Colin说，一边看着Jared在那儿洗盘子  
“哦，今晚不行，Colin!”他母亲抗议道“你刚回来, 今晚留下来，明天我们再出去”   
她用一会儿说服他留下来, 其实在心底Colin并不想出去，只是习惯而已. 当她最终强迫Jared离开水槽, 他和Colin一起来到客厅, 手里举着啤酒  
“那是我爸爸”Colin指着壁炉上方挂着的巨幅照片“他曾经是一名足球运动员。他和我叔叔”  
Jared仔细端详这张照片“英俊的男人”他压低了声音“那么他和你妈妈............”  
“当我还是个孩子的时候，他们就离婚了”Colin喝了一口啤酒“他又结婚了”  
Jared点了点头“我只见过我父亲一次”  
“真的吗?”Colin看着他“听到这个我很难过. 也许这看起来很奇怪，我妈妈还挂着他的照片, 但他是我们的父亲，她说, 这并没有改变”  
“我认为这是一种很好的教养方式”  
Colin的妈妈拿出一副牌，坚持要他们教Jared打Nine Card Don, 然后, 她制止Colin用钱做赌注的提议. Colin坐在Jared旁边，教他如何作弊, 他觉得胸中又涌起一股暖流. 当Jared的母亲看牌的时候, 他看着Jared, 他们交换了一个温柔的微笑  
Colin注意到, Eamon哄两个女孩上床后就没有回来, 他借口去洗手间, 打算去找他. 他发现Eamon坐在门廊的楼梯上，抽着烟，望着外面的夜晚，身边坐着满满一杯啤酒  
“你没事吧?”Colin坐到他旁边, 空气寒冷刺骨, Colin真希望他把外套穿上了, 不地至少他穿了一件厚毛衣  
“我很好”Eamon没有看他, 他的声音很低沉, 透露出了他的情绪  
Colin在那儿坐了一会儿，然后掏出香烟，点上一支“我们经历了这么多, 你有事不会瞒着我, 是吗?”  
Eamon摇了摇头, 深深吸了一口烟“没有”  
Colin沉默了很长一段时间，一边抽烟一边思考，然后他轻声说“我不会因为你嫉妒而生气, 我只是希望我能为你做点什么”  
“这与此无关”  
“没有?”Colin扬起眉毛看着他“那是为什么?”   
Eamon又摇了摇头，拿起啤酒但没喝, 他笑了笑, 沉默了一会儿，然后又笑了“我只是对生命的不公感到惊讶”  
“你这是说我...”  
“我只是在想，你知道......”他把目光移开，又摇了摇头“我什么时候才能把我爱的人带到这所房子里来? 把他介绍给妈妈, 一起吃晚饭, 让她因为他想洗碗而大喊大叫”  
Colin往下看, 他慢慢吐出嘴里的烟“妈妈不知道他对我来说是什么, 每个人都认为他只是一个朋友。看在老天爷的份上，Claudine想把他扯到床上去”  
“但你知道”Eamon尖锐地说“你知道，这才是最重要的”  
“你不是个孤独的人”Eamon“你的身边总有些漂亮的家伙”  
“爱和性不是一回事”Eamon看着他, 门上的光在他的眼睛里闪烁“你比任何人都清楚，是不是?”  
“我开始明白了”Colin轻声说“但一个可以导致另一个”  
“是的,很好”他俯下身来, 把香烟在脚下踩灭“可我还遇到”  
他们安静了几分钟，Colin抽完了烟，Eamon拿着啤酒, 最后他轻轻地叹了口气，又看看Colin“我该怎么办? 我不知道了”  
Colin凝视后院的小花园, 只有微弱的月光洒下来, 一切都那么安静, 他想起了Jared对他说的话，笑了  
“你只需要找到合适的傻瓜”  
Eamon瞪着他，皱着眉头“这会让我感觉好点吗?”  
Colin笑了起来, 他伸出手, 揉乱Eamon的头发“为什么不呢?”他站了起来“爱一个Farrell似乎需要一种特殊的傻子”他向他伸出一只手“世界上这样的人并不多，所以你要耐心等待”  
Eamon看了看他的手, Colin把他拉了起来“来吧”Colin笑着说“让我们去玩牌吧”   
当他们走回餐厅, Jared转身看着Colin和Eamon, 在黄色的墙壁和温暖的灯光辉映下，他的眼睛显得比平时更蓝了  
“谁赢了?”Colin微笑着凝视他  
“你”Jared笑了笑, 举起帮他打牌的那只手

 

酒吧一夜  
酒吧里的喧闹声几乎达到震耳欲聋的程度，音乐、人声和碰杯的声音混杂在一起，为了让人听见，他们不得不大声喊叫，这意味着夜晚达到了高潮. Colin有点醉了，一切看起来都很漂亮，每个想法似乎都很好  
无论在那一天, Darkey Kellys都是一个热闹的地方, 今天是星期五，挤满了人. Colin建议他们早点到那里，因为座位有限。从周围的人群来看，这是个好主意。酒吧里几乎每个人都认识他，争着过来和他聊天. Colin, Jared, Eamon, Claudine, 和Catherine在舞台前面占了一张桌子, Colin的母亲早在变得太吵闹之前就离开了，就像往常一样  
“好吧，Jared”Colin的嘴里叼着一支烟，双脚微微晃动着“我们来了”  
他把啤酒杯放在Jared面前, 使劲地想把手上贴的泡沫弄掉, 最后他舔了舔手指. Jared警惕地盯着眼前的杯子, 低头往里面看  
“吉尼斯!Colin说，戏剧性地挥了挥手。Eamon窃笑起来。他四脚朝天地躺在Jared旁边的椅子上，胳膊搭在Jared的椅子上。Colin不在乎，因为当Eamon喝醉时，他爱每个人。  
“Guinness”Jared重复了一遍, 闻了闻, Claudine看着他笑  
“这是我们美丽国家的国酒”Colin试图找到他的香烟，伸手去摸他的嘴的另一边“来到爱尔兰，你不可能不喝上一品脱, 我说的对吗?”Colin用拳头捶着桌子, 溅起更多的泡沫  
Claudine和Eamon一起敲着桌子起哄. Catherine笑了, 她今晚心情不是很好, Colin觉得她可能又和她老公吵架了  
“看起来像机油”Jared怀疑地抬头看着Colin  
Eamon大笑起来, 他面前摆着一瓶威士忌, 他和姑娘们一起喝这个. Colin试图表现出被Jared的话冒犯的样子, 但只是在把香烟从嘴里拔出来之后“注意你在爱尔兰酒吧里说的话, Jared, 我不想让你被踢到街上去”  
“你只需要担心你自己”Jared拿起玻璃杯, 端详了一会儿  
Colin俯身朝他笑了笑, 他们对视了一下，Jared挑了挑眉毛  
“现在你看，事情是这样的”Colin把香烟放回嘴里，边说边危险地摇晃着烟头“ Guinness黑啤酒会在玻璃杯上留下泡沫, 所以当你喝下它的时候, 你每次停下来杯子上都会留下一个圈”Colin指了指玻璃杯，Jared看着它“所以圈越多, 你就越娘”   
“哦，上帝”Jared摇摇头，其他人都笑了“圈越多, 你被踢到街上的次数就越多，对吧?”  
Colin笑着把烟拔了出来“那好吧，我知道你能行”因为他喝得酩酊大醉, 说话根本不过脑子, 他俯身在Jared耳边低声说“把它喝下去，而且不超过三次, 我今晚就到后座去帮你吸”  
Jared笑了, Eamon好奇的挑起眉毛, 女孩们笑着看着  
“好吧”Jared深吸了一口气“如果我吐了, 我就吐到你鞋里”  
“很好”  
Jared先喝了一口, 尝了尝，脸上的表情介于恐惧和惊讶之间“嗯，是一种...........有趣的味道”他咳嗽着说  
“你们美国人”Eamon取笑他“你们吃的垃圾食品毁了你的味觉”  
Jared朝他吐着舌头“你不知道我的舌头被什么毁了，所以闭嘴吧”  
Colin看见Claudine会意地对她姐姐笑了笑, Colin想装做不小心把啤酒泼到她身上  
“一圈了”Colin指着杯子说, Jared朝他看了一眼  
他三次就喝完了一杯, Colin和在座的每个人都对他留下了深刻的印象. 他们都鼓起掌来，吹着口哨，Jared坐在那里，眼睛睁得大大的，摇摇晃晃. Colin把脚放在桌子上  
“好了, 对着Eamon吐”Colin笑着说  
Jared傻笑着把它推开, 摇着头“我没问题, 谢谢!”  
一品脱的Guinness,黑啤酒, 把Jared变成了一个完全醉醺醺的人. 他不停地想点根烟, Colin不得不帮他点, 这就像瞎子领着瞎子走路, Eamon拿出他的Zippo给他们点上  
“太漂亮了”Jared拿着Eamon的打火机, 打着了, 把它举到桌子上方的灯光下，惊奇地盯着它  
“你喝得烂醉”Eamon摇了摇头, 抽了口烟“只是个打火机”  
Jared拿近些, 盯着它看“上面刻着字, 那是什么?”  
Colin和Eamon异口同声地说“愿你的邻居尊重你，麻烦忽略你，天使保护你，天堂接纳你”   
Jared困惑地皱着眉头, 打量着他们两个人, Eamon咯咯地笑着, 把打火机抢回来. 这是爱尔兰人的祝福语, Colin送给我的, 就在他第一次离家拍电影之前”  
Colin大大叹了口气“那么多年以前”他用肘轻轻碰了一下Jared的肋骨“我上那架飞机的时候，你真该看到那个伟大的娘炮哭的”  
“哦，是的”Eamon把杯子往桌上一摔“别忘了那天晚上你给我打电话，哭着说你多么想家”  
“你们应该结婚”Jared一边说，一边伸手去拿Eamon的酒瓶“在这个国家合法吗?”  
Jared和Eamon喝了几杯, Colin试图让自己的醉的不要太厉害, 这样他明天早上就不会后悔了. 他的眼睛一直盯着Jared，Jared穿着一条很紧的牛仔裤和一件黑色t恤，他的头发散乱地披在肩上. Colin的牛仔裤和t恤都很休闲，但不知怎的，Jared穿上就会看起来很引人注目  
Catherine站了起来, 她只喝了一杯“我想我要走了”她说“很高兴再次见到你，Jared”  
每个人都说了再见，她消失在人群中, Colin摇了摇头“今晚她怎么了?”  
“我不知道”Eamon在给Jared的小酒杯加油。“也许那个油漆工完蛋了”  
Colin窃笑着，Claudine瞪了他一眼. Jared摇摇晃晃地拿着杯子，好像在想该从哪一边喝似的, 问道“哦，她的房子要刷漆吗?”  
大家都笑了, 连Claudine也笑了. Jared皱了皱眉，环顾四周  
“这是一句谚语”Colin把手放在Jared的椅背上，推开Eamon“意思是........我想你们说的是‘on the rag(月经)’”  
Jared惊讶地哼了一声, 他的威士忌溅到了桌子上“看!”Claudine抗议道  
夜在明亮的薄雾中继续着，嘈杂的人声和音乐声，酒精把Colin进入了一个幸福的地方. 他放弃了节制, 又喝了一杯啤酒，喝了几杯，Colin感到一阵强烈的冲动，当他在一个喧闹的酒吧里，他的血液里超过50%是酒精的时候，这种冲动就会涌上心头   
“我要唱歌!”他站了起来“Eamon，我们去唱歌!”  
“我们马上就去!”Eamon也猛地站了起来  
“什么?”Jared笑了  
“哦，天哪”Claudine揉了揉额头  
Colin和Eamon霸占了舞台, 这很简单, 因为酒吧老板认识他们. 他们一到那, 人们就把注意力转向他们，开始欢呼. Colin咧嘴一笑，向人群挥手, Eamon递给他一个麦克风，自己拿着一个  
“好了，伙计们”Colin对着麦克风说, 有人过来调整了一下，然后他又说话了“有什么要听的嘛?”  
下面的人叫着各种各样的歌名, 从经典歌曲到传统歌曲再到完全愚蠢的歌曲, Jared对他们大笑，Claudine摇着头笑  
最后他们决定演唱滚石乐队的《满足》, 这首歌很受欢迎，引起了大家的热烈反响. Jared一直笑着拍手, 时而难以置信地捂住额头, Colin知道他不是最好的歌手, 但他不在乎. 他和Eamon在舞台上跳来跳去，唱出了他们的心声, 快结束时，Colin开始向Jared招手，叫他上来加入他们  
Jared疯狂地摇着头, 举起双手拒绝  
Colin停止了歌唱，对着人群大喊大叫“你们中有多少人想听我的好朋友Jared Leto为我们唱几句?”  
每个人都热情地欢呼，尽管可能只有少数人知道他是谁, 在许多人的怂恿下, Jared终于走上舞台“来吧!”Colin催促他, 伸手去拉了他一把“ Jared Leto来自30s to Mars，各位!”大家又尖叫起来, 只是为了喊  
尽管Jared一开始不情愿, 但当麦克风递给他时, 他还是迅速抓了过来. 接下来Colin听到了最激动人心“满足”版本,从尖叫声判断, 全酒吧的女人都疯了, 也许还有一些男人  
Colin和Eamon站在后面鼓励他, Claudine给Colin端来了啤酒, Jared不停地瞥Colin，一边唱，一边扯着嘴角笑, Colin和Eamon偶尔也会为他和声  
当Jared唱完的时候, 掌声和尖叫几乎把酒吧炸翻了. Jared笑着连连鞠躬, Colin和Eamon也鞠了一躬. 当他们走下舞台的时候, 一个穿着低胸上衣和短裙的女人把一张纸塞进Eamon的手里, 带着诱惑的笑   
“谢谢你，亲爱的”Eamon递给Colin“你哥哥有电话吗?”  
演出结束后，Claudine出去透透气, 他们的桌子边挤满了想和他们喝酒的人, 大多数都是女性, 他们实际上是挤进去的, 正常情况下，Colin会挑几个可爱的开始勾搭, 但令人惊讶的是, 自从上次在都柏林的酒吧里表演以来，他已经改变了很多  
Eamon也被人围住了, 这总是很有趣。Colin可以听到他在那边胡扯, 他明天早上就要去当牧师了，或者他发誓要独身，把姑娘们惹毛了，然后才告诉她们真相. 一个漂亮的金发女孩靠在Colin和Jared之间，对Jared耳语了几句, 她的胸部几乎从她的上衣里掉下来, Colin偷看了一下。红色的蕾丝胸罩  
Jared仔细听着她在说什么，然后点了点头“听起来太棒了”他大声地说, 然后礼貌地对她笑了笑“对不起，我有伴了”  
女孩皱了皱眉，然后又靠过来，低声说了些别的什么, Colin暗自发笑。  
“不”Jared摇了摇头，仍然微笑着，虽然现在有点勉强“相信我, 他们会发现的”  
她失望地走了. Colin对他会意地一笑, 虽然他已经没那么醉了, 但他仍然感到胸中的温暖正在蔓延  
几分钟后, Claudine回来了, 她衬衫上都是水点“外面有人想跟你说话”她靠近Colin的耳朵说  
“我?”Colin疑惑地抬头看着她“谁?”  
“我不知道”她站得笔直“我不知道他是谁, 不过，把外套穿上吧，外面在下雨”  
在都柏林, 如果有一个男人想在酒吧外和你“交谈”那说明要打架了, Colin看了看Eamon, 给了他一个信号. Eamon点点头, 站了起来, Colin也站了起来  
“你要去哪儿?”Jared问道  
“我们马上回来”Colin拍了拍他的胳膊“静观其变”  
Colin和Eamon从人群中挤到门口, 然后Eamon站在门边, Colin走了出去  
外面冷得厉害，的确下着雨, 灯光在路面上闪烁, 门外有一个遮阳篷, Colin站在下面, 环顾四周. 外面下着雨人不多,他很快就发现要找的人, 对方走到Colin跟前, 身上裹着一件大衣, Colin吓得目瞪口呆   
“Francisco!”Colin难以置信地盯着他“你在这里干什么?”  
即使在酒吧窗口昏暗的灯光下, 他看上去也比Colin上次见到他时好多了. 他当时和几个可能是他家人的人一起离开的酒店, Colin没能和他说话, 脸色苍白, 驼着背, 仿佛要把自己缩起来. 现在他站得笔直, 尽管眼睛下有阴影，但他看起来好多了  
“你在这儿干什么?”Colin重复, 他迅速从口袋里抽出双手，拥抱了他, 过了一会儿, 他退开, 双手仍然放在他的肩上, 不安地看着他的眼睛  
“我找到了你妈妈住的地方”Francisco的牙齿在打颤“我去问她你住在哪里，她告诉我你在这里, 我想和你谈谈”  
“你大老远跑来爱尔兰来跟我谈谈?”Colin惊讶地笑了笑“我有电话，你本可以省些钱的”  
“我需要和你面对面谈谈”Francisco意味深长地看了他一眼，Colin明白了“我等不及你回来了, 这一切会把我淹没掉的, 我知道这听起来很疯狂，但我不得不来”  
Colin点点头，把手从肩膀上移开， 因为手很冷, 他把手塞回口袋里“好吧”  
Francisco默不作声, 低头看着人行道, 然后又抬起头来“对不起,Colin。为了我所做的, 因为它如何影响了你，如何影响了每个人”  
“我知道”Colin轻声说“我知道你会, 我不生你的气”  
“这是我治疗的一部分”Francisco又低下了头“我必须和我的朋友和家人谈谈，请求他们的原谅”  
“你不必问我的”Colin的声音依然柔和, 一点醉意也没有了“我从没怪过你”  
“不过, 这有帮助”他抬起头来, 眼睛那么黑，那么炯炯有神“我........嗯，坦率地说，我曾像生活在地狱里, 从那里出来是件很难的事, 每一件小事都有帮助”  
“你不必大老远跑到都柏林来做这件事，Francisco”  
“但我做了”他坚定地看着Colin的眼睛“我做了, 我等不及了”  
Colin点点头, 沉默了一会儿, Colin听着雨中街上过往的汽车声, 又开口了“既然你来了, 你能告诉我一件事吗?”  
Francisco点点头, 从他的眼神里，他知道接下来会发生什么“是的”  
“你为什么这样做?”Colin皱起了眉头，朝街上瞥了一眼, 不敢看对方“是什么那么糟糕? 你以为你宁可用死来摆脱?”   
Francisco深深地叹了一口气“这是一个很长的故事，但简而言之，我把我每一次拥有幸福的机会都搞砸了”  
“为什么这么说? 你是一个舞者, 成功的, 美丽的, 聪明, 有才华”  
Francisco摇了摇头，看着街上, 过了一会儿, 他想了想回头看着Colin“是的, 我拥有那么多东西, 但每一段感情我都搞砸了. 我不能承诺自己.......不逃跑，不欺骗他们. 我伤害了Jonathan，伤得很重. 他很爱我, 爱的是真正的我，而不是那个漂亮的舞者”他又叹了口气“我再也无法承受这种罪恶感了, 在我的生活中, 我需要的不仅仅是成功的事业和美丽外表, 但我一直在破坏这一切”  
“你为什么给他打电话?”Colin轻声说“如果你想死? 你为什么给他打电话?”  
Francisco低头看了看“我想我是害怕了”  
Colin点了点头, 朝门口瞥了一眼“那么他现在说了什么? 你跟他说过话吗?”  
“不”Francisco紧张的说“我想我们不会再说话了, 至少我不会让他这么做”  
Colin听了很难过, 他想起了Jonathan看着他时脸上的表情, Colin被自己的罪恶感侵蚀.  
“我告诉他了”Colin不想让这成为秘密“关于我们”  
Francisco平静地点了点头“很好, 他应该知道”  
Colin叹了口气，又朝门口看去, 门开了一点，Eamon探出头来, Colin向他示意. Eamon溜出了门，好奇地望着Francisco,Francisco在遮阳篷的阴影下, 他可能看看不清楚, 但当他走近时，嘴巴张得大大的  
“ Francisco!”他气喘吁吁地说“你是怎么到这儿来的?”  
“他走过来的”Colin笑着说“不然你以为呢?”  
“我是说他在这里干什么”Eamon瞪了Colin一眼，然后看着Francisco“你在这里干什么?”  
“我必须和Colin谈谈”Francisco微微一笑“这很重要”  
“一定是, 这么大老远跑来!”Eamon看了看他，然后轻声说“你看起来好多了”  
Francisco冷笑了一声“但奇怪的是，我感觉也好不到哪儿去”  
“这需要时间”Colin温和地说“但你会成功的”  
“他说得对”Eamon盯着他看了一会儿，然后走上前拥抱了他“你好吗?”他把他抱了一会儿，然后往后退，关切地看着他  
“我活过来了”Francisco耸了耸肩  
“你几乎没有”Eamon说“你照顾好自己了吗?”  
“我在尝试”   
Colin回头看了看酒吧, 雨已经停了, 遮阳篷的边缘还滴落着水滴“听着”Colin回头看着Francisco，牙齿打颤“你为什么不进来呢? 和我们一起喝一杯, 暖和一下”  
Francisco看了看酒吧, 然后摇了摇头“不, 我在酒店订了个房间, 我想回去”他指着靠在附近路边的一辆汽车说,车看起来像是租来的“我明天早上给你打电话, 也许我们可以找个地方坐下谈谈”  
“你确定吗?”Colin满怀希望地看着他“只喝一杯?”  
“不”他把手塞进口袋“我觉得我还没准备好和一群人在一起”  
Colin点点头，看着Eamon, 他看上去和Colin一样担心  
“那么”Francisco打量了一下看他们“明天见”  
Colin认为这是他应该说的, 他们可以离开这里, 找个一个安静的地方，也许去喝杯咖啡. 但Francisco转身向汽车走去  
“等等!”Eamon脱下外套, 追了上去“下大雨了!”  
雨并不大, 但Eamon还是把外套盖在Francisco的头上, 走到车前. Colin笑了笑，转身回到酒馆  
“怎么回事?”Colin坐回餐桌时, Jared问道“我简直是在这里被骚扰!”  
“我刚接待了一位非常有趣的客人”Colin说“你不会相信的”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Jared从浴室出来, 用毛巾擦拭着头发, 他站在Colin卧室的门口, Colin正躺在床上抽着烟  
“我不敢相信他大老远跑来找你”Jared放下毛巾, 他的头发乱蓬蓬的，湿漉漉的缠在脸上“这件事一定是把他杀了”他皱起眉头“用词不当”  
Colin把烟按在床头柜上的烟灰缸里“我明天要去看他，跟他谈谈, 我想应该让他知道我不恨他”  
Jared走到床前, 一条浴巾缠在他的腰上. Colin的眼睛沿着浴巾的边缘盯着他的臀部“我不知道Eamon是否和他一起走了?”Jared说  
Eamon没有回到酒吧, 大约一个小时后当他们离开时, Colin发现他正坐在Francisco汽车的前座上，两人正在交谈.  
Colin敲了敲窗户，Eamon把放下窗“我叫出租车回家”他对Colin说“我陪他说说话”  
Colin看了看座位那边的Francisco, 他朝Colin挥了挥手，笑了笑  
“好吧”Colin说“明天早上给我打电话, 你们两个”   
Jared在床边坐了下来, Colin叹了口气“我不知道，不过我希望如此, 我不想让他一个人呆着”  
Jared沉默了一会儿，盯着房间的另一头, 然后他看着Colin“你知道”他说“带着如此激动的心情, 你没有履行你的责任”  
Colin笑了“你是说为Guinness打的赌吗?”  
“我在车上等你”Jared站了起来, Colin咯咯地笑了, Jared开始穿衣服了  
“外面很冷!”Colin抗议道, 不敢相信地看着他  
“我来把汽车暖一暖”Jared穿上鞋子, 走出了房间“来吧!”他喊道“否则我把你踢到街上去!”  
Colin叹了口气站了起来, “我不得得不到任何奖励.........”这句话带着悦耳的声调传到了他的耳边, Colin笑了起来

仪式  
“Francisco说了些什么?”  
Colin和Jared站在Stena渡轮的栏杆旁, 穿着大衣缩成一团，凝视着爱尔兰海那翻滚的灰色海水. 冰冷的水雾模糊了Colin的脸, 风冰冷刺骨, 但他想抽支烟，不能在船舱里抽  
“他真的搞砸了”Colin叹了口气, 正用手护着打火机, 试图把烟点燃“就是他妈的一团糟, Eamon说他们聊了好几个小时, 他想知道在那之前是否有人真正花时间和Francisco交谈过”  
Jared靠在栏杆上, 轻敲着MP3播放器上的按钮, 耳塞挂在脖子上. 用电子产品的更新换代频率来看, 这是一件古色古香的东西，又厚又笨重，上面用闪亮的记号笔画着红色的符号, Colin认出那是Jared乐队的标志. 居然不是时尚的最新款iPod, 这不是Jared的风格”  
Colin终于点燃了香烟，深深地吸了一口，然后继续说“不管怎么说，Francisco过去很痛苦, 失败的人际关系，家庭问题，受过虐待, 听起来很不真实  
Jared看着他, 头发被风吹着飞舞“这说明，你根本不知道人们内心在想什么”  
Colin靠在栏杆上“我没开玩笑, 他总是那么善良, 给出建议, 让人振作起来. 他总是帮助别人, 然而没人费心去帮助他，直到为时已晚”Colin低头看着水面, 浪花在船舷边泛起泡沫  
“如果你不知道别人需要帮助，你就不能帮助他们”Jared说“如果他们把一切藏起来, 你能怎么办?如果他们从不要求，你没法给他们”  
Colin又吸了一口烟，抬头望向地平线. 他还记得和Francisco一起坐在那家小餐馆里的情景, 他轻声说着话, 双手在一杯咖啡旁颤抖着. Colin不知道他怎么能在这么长时间里都没有觉察到这么大的痛苦.  
“你不是还在自责吧?”Jared移近, 用胳膊碰了碰他  
“对我来说，是的”Colin把烟放低了, 这样烟就不会灭了“但我的感触还有更多”  
Jared看了他一眼, 低头看着他的MP3. Colin环顾四周, 发现没有人朝他们的方向看, 伸手把Jared的头发拨到耳朵后面, Jared抬头看着他笑了  
Colin说“过几天他就回来把剩下的镜头拍完, 在那之前，他会和Eamon在一起. Eamon说他会带他去他的表演中心, 给他看一些他一直在做的事情. 他想他会喜欢的, 因为他也是个舞者”  
Jared的嘴唇上露出了一丝微笑, 他会意地看着Colin“他们会是很可爱的一对，不是吗?”  
Colin哼了一声“我觉得Francisco还没准备好”  
“也许有一天”  
Colin点点头, 又望向水面, 他回头看了看Jared“不过我很高兴他有一个像Eamon这样的朋友, 如果有人能解决一个毫无希望的问题，那就是Eamon”他意味深长地笑了笑  
Jared的拇指抚摸着他的MP3“他是个好人”他轻声说“这一定是Farrell的基因, 一颗伟大的心”他抬头看着Colin微笑  
“我们的牛仔裤里还有更大的东西”Colin扬起眉毛, 又抽了口烟  
Jared摇了摇头“快把你那该死的致癌物扔掉, 我们快回去, 我快要冻僵了”  
回到船舱, 他们坐一张长椅上, Colin从窗户往外眺望大海，视野开阔. 过了一会儿，他盯着Jared, 他还在那里摆弄他膝盖上的MP3  
“你拿那东西干什么?”Colin问道  
“我一直在为我的场景准备一些音乐”Jared没有抬头“你知道, 一些能带动情绪音乐. 因为我们要拍一些表达情感的对, 特别是我要拍的死去那场”他戏剧性地把手放在前额上“我一定能哭出来”  
Colin沉默了, 还有大约两周的拍摄时间, Jared的死亡场景会在到数第二天拍摄, Colin的会拍到最后一天  
“再过两个星期”Colin轻声说, Jared抬头看着他，他们互相凝视了一会儿  
“是的”Jared低头看了看MP3“你决定下边要做什么了吗?”  
“我想我会接受在南非拍的那个戏”Colin展望未来“电影的名字叫做“Ask the Dust”, 在我来拍这部电影之前, 就试过镜了”  
“听起来很有趣, 我也看一些东西, 我的经纪人上周给我寄来了一些剧本”  
Colin什么也没说，双手紧握放在膝盖上，仍然盯着窗外. Jared摆弄完他的MP3, 把它塞进他的外套口袋  
“那么”Jared把被风吹乱的头发从脸上拨开“这两周结束后会发生什么? 我们?”他轻声说“还会有‘我们’吗?”  
Colin沉默了一会儿，然后对他微微一笑“我会给你配一把钥匙, 正如一位智者曾经对我说过的那样.......”他轻声笑了“这就是上帝创造了飞机的理由”  
Jared笑了笑, Colin觉得看到他的颧骨上浮起一丝淡淡的红色“这是不是说我有个男朋友了?”Jared可能是想打趣  
但Colin清了清嗓子“如果你想要一个的话, 我想是的”  
他说了这话后，不敢看Jared, 害怕心跳过速. 过了会儿，他畏缩了一下, 因为有什么冰冷的东西塞进了他的耳朵,  
是Jared把一个耳塞放了进去“听这首歌”他把另外一个塞进自己的耳朵, 按动MP3“这是一首情歌”  
Colin听着, 歌声是美丽的, 流动的. 那个女人的声音很好听, 但她不是用英语唱的  
“我听不懂”Colin说着  
“不懂嘛?”Jared微笑着, 握住他的手“我还以为你现在可以了呢”  
Colin又听了一遍, 她的声音里充满了感情, 音符像是在漫漫诉说“是的，我想是的”Colin轻声说 

 

Colin想让接下来的两周尽可能长，但好像是为了报复他，时间飞快地流逝。电影的最后几天非常紧张，导演试图在电影结束前把所有需要收尾的东西都塞进去. 最后肯定还要有人留下收拾残局, Oliver希望麻烦越少越好, 这就意味着, 当时钟无情地滴答滴答地走的时候, 他们离滚蛋越来越近了  
当他们不拍摄的时候, Colin尽可能和Jared待在一起. 他们一起观光，一起吃饭，每晚睡在一张床上. 有时做爱, 有时只是分享彼此温暖的体温. 时间如此美妙却又如此迅速地从指间滑落, 他哀叹自己浪费了这么久, 这最后的时刻变得更加紧张  
Francisco回来拍了他的最后一场戏, 他看起来明显好多了, 他甚至会笑了. 当他那天结束的时候, 现场响起了热烈的掌声，Colin给了他一个长长的拥抱. 当他退开时, Francisco的眼里含着泪水，但他微笑着  
“谢谢”Francisco说着走进了更衣室  
“谢谢你”Colin吻了吻他的脸“认识你是我的荣幸”  
那天晚上，他给Eamon打了电话，问他到底做了什么，才让Francisco重新焕发光彩. Eamon开玩笑说这是他的魔法,但随后严肃地告诉他说他们在一起花了很多时间，只是聊天. Francisco需要的不仅仅是一段感情, 而是个好朋友, Colin有一种感觉，Eamon也需要一个这样的人  
在Colin意识到这一点之前, 到了拍Jared死亡场景前的那个晚上, 拍摄时间还剩两天  
他们躺在Colin的床上，仰面望着天花板. Colin把剧本放在胸前，Jared在他身边，手放在上面. 他们一直在用MP3听Jared的情绪音乐  
“我很紧张”Jared轻声说“我以前并没拍过死亡场景, 这会很紧张”  
“是的”Colin同意了“对我们俩而言, 都是一个艰难的场面”  
Jared看着他，Colin回头看了看，几乎有点警惕. Jared的眼睛在床头灯的琥珀色光芒中显得柔和, 他的头发散落在枕头上, 穿着一条短裤和一件Colin的t恤, Colin穿着他的   
“你会为拍摄快结束了感到难过吗?”Jared轻声问  
Colin想了一会儿“是的”他终于说出口, 声音近似耳语“我, 有一段时间我都等快点结束, 现在.......”他觉得不需要说这些话, Jared能懂  
Jared把剧本扔到床上, 手放在Colin的胸前“我们应该睡一会儿”他说“明天是个大日子”  
Colin醒着躺了很长时间难以入睡, 听着Jared的呼吸声. 他们一起度过了许多夜晚，他知道什么时候Jared是真正睡着了, 什么时候是假装. 当他的呼吸开始变得缓慢而平稳时, Colin小心地从他身上挣脱出来，悄悄地溜下床  
他把笔记本电脑放在手提箱上, 除了给家人发电子邮件，他很少使用它. 然而，在过去的一周里，他一直偷偷学习如何使用它的某些功能, 还买了一些辅助器材. 在确认Jared真的睡着之后，他从床头柜上拿起Jared的MP3, 抱上电脑, 溜进了浴室  
他关上浴室的门, 打开了灯, 突然的亮光让他的眼睛咪了一下, 他把笔记本电脑放在柜台上，开始设置一切  
他的心怦怦直跳，紧张得发抖, 把麦克风挂起来很容易, 他已经为它安装了软件. 他屏住呼吸在门口听了一会儿, 屋里没有声音。  
Colin坐在关上的马桶盖上，拿起话筒。轻轻地，他开始对它讲话 

 

“好吧, 伙计们!”Oliver精力充沛, 在片场里嚷嚷“这是Jared的最后一场, 让我们确保一切都是完美的!”  
摄影棚里很冷, Colin没怎么注意到, 他坐在椅子上，身上披着一件沉重的红袍，肩上还挂着一条饰带. 他试着集中注意力在场景上, 融入角色，但他能想到的只有Jared腿上的MP3. 他还没听，正在看剧本，嘴里念叨着台词  
Jared穿着同样的戏服.......一件轻薄的米色长袍，换个场合的话, 他可能会开玩笑说自己穿着透视装. 不过今天的气氛很紧张, 不适合讲笑话. Jared也化好了妆, 脸色苍白, 面带病容, 眼睛下边有一圈红晕  
“五分钟,伙计们” Oliver飞快地跑了过来“你准备好了吗?”他热切地对他们笑了笑  
Colin朝他微微一笑，点了点头, Jared什么也没说，还在研究剧本  
“你准备好了吗?”Colin深吸了一口气, 他不知道自己为什么如此紧张......在拍重要场景前他总是很紧张, 但他的胃从来没有这么翻腾过, 就像心要跳出来一样  
“我想是的”Jared把剧本放在他的MP3上, 他沉默了一会儿，眼睛盯着前面的床“我想我最好还是爬上去吧”  
Colin跟着他，绞着双手, 他认为表现得歇斯底里并不难。Jared带着他的MP3, 一个摄像师帮他躺在床上把他安置好, 当他们调整他的位置和灯光时，Colin呆在后面  
“好吧”Oliver有点不耐烦地说“再过几分钟，各位，我们的音响设备出现了故障”  
Colin深深地吸了一口气, 摄影师把他的MP3还给了Jared, 他把其中一个耳塞放进耳朵里, Colin赶紧走过去，跪在床边，挨着Jared的头  
“我给你录了点东西”Colin抓住毯子的边缘，好让他颤抖的手安静下来, Jared扬起眉毛，打开MP3   
“你给我录了什么?”Jared问道“什么时候录的?”  
“昨晚”Colin捡起另一个耳塞，塞进耳朵里“从那边翻过去”他指着屏幕说  
Jared照做, 跳过一些歌曲片段, 直到他听到了自己的声音“这, 暂停一下!”他说  
“Colin.........”Jared吞吞吐吐地说“你知道我很乐意听任何东西, 但我需要在这个场景中找到正确的情绪, 我准备了些东西要听”  
“我知道”Colin把耳塞从耳朵里拔了出来, 手还在发抖“你得哭, 好吧, 也许这会让你哭泣”Colin勉强笑了笑“我对这些东西很在行”  
Jared皱起眉头，低头看着MP3“为了Jared”他读了音频的标题, 回头看了看Colin“好吧.......”  
Colin把另一个耳塞递给他，站了起来. Jared把它塞进耳朵里，看着Colin走开，回到椅子上坐好自己的准备  
Colin双手抱着头坐在那里，试图想起Alexander. Alexander眼睁睁地看着Hephaistion从他身边溜走，无奈地阻止不了,知道Hephaistion很快就会永远离开他的生活. Colin发现这并不难想象, 他已经热泪盈眶了  
一个声音把他从深思中拉了出来, 他抬起头来. Jared用手捂着嘴，在轻声地哭. Colin感到他的心绞成了一团, Jared盯着他，泪水从眼角滑落, Colin开始哽咽  
没人对他说什么, 以为他进入了角色了, 当他试图擦拭擦眼睛时, 其中一名助手说“Jared，你的妆”  
“对不起”Jared虚弱地说，然后把手从脸上拿来“我很抱歉”  
Colin站了起来, 向床边走去, Jared把MP3塞到被子下面, 抽着鼻子. 他和Colin凝视彼此   
Colin还记得昨晚坐在浴室里, 最后倒在地板上, 手里紧握着麦克风, 诉说他对Jared做的每一件错事, 以及他对此有多后悔. 他还没完没了地说他会多么想念他, 无法想象没有了他以后的生活, 直到最后被自己的抽泣打断. 最后, 他说了那句难以启齿的话, Jared早就想听了  
“我也爱你”Jared默默地说着, 低声重复着“我也爱你”他的眼睛在灯光下闪烁着光  
“好吧!”Oliver走了过来“太好了，让我们保持这种情绪吧! 你们准备好了吗?”  
Colin没有, 他想他永远都做不到就像Alexander一样就Hephaistion离开了, 他走到他的位置  
这是Colin一生中最艰难的一幕戏, 也是最感人的一幕. 他们只拍了两条就过了. 这很好，紧张已经让人筋疲力尽. 大家都起立鼓掌, Jared爬下床，得到了大家的拥抱. Colin坐在窗边，抽着烟，试图振作起来，看着Jared  
“我真为你们感到骄傲”Oliver搂着Jared的肩膀对他们俩说“你们真是不可思议, 我不能要求更好的化学反应”又是一阵掌声  
Colin笑了, 看着Jared离开Oliver, 并接受了旁边更多的拥抱. 然后他转向Colin，盯着他，擦着他的眼睛, 在窗外的灯光下, 即使他化着病态的妆, 他仍然美得像是一个幻象, Colin觉得他的心都要胀破了  
“记住, 我们要办一个结束派对”Oliver告诉Jared“你不许提前跑?”  
“我还会再待几天”Jared向他保证  
Jared去了他的化妆室, Colin等了几分钟，抽完烟后才跟过去. 他站在镜子前，正在卸妆, Colin靠墙站着看着他  
“拍得不错”Colin轻声说  
“是啊”Jared卸完妆, 把椅子转过来，看着Colin  
“你喜欢我给你的录音嘛?”Colin的声音很柔和  
Jared点了点头, 眼睛里的光芒诉说了太多的情绪, Colin走过去，把手放在椅背上  
“你能帮我做一件事吗?”Jared抬头看着他  
Colin点了点头, 举起一只手，抚摸着Jared的头发  
“我只是想听你亲口说出来”他轻声说“录音很好, 但我想看到你说这话时的表情”  
Colin静了一下, 然后轻轻地抓住他的胳膊，把他拉起来, Jared站在他面前，目不转睛地盯着他  
Colin伸出手, 捧着他的脸, 温柔地吻了一下额头，然后向后退了几步，看着他的眼睛，轻声说道“我爱你”  
Jared笑了, 又像是要哭, 他的眼里充满了泪水. Colin简直不敢相信他的感情是多么的生涩, 多么的脆弱. 他已经不在乎自己的自尊或者恐惧了, 爱情就是这么简单, 他就是这么简单  
Jared伸出双臂抱住他, 把脸贴在肩膀上, Colin抱着他  
“这一切都是值得的，就在这一刻”Jared用哽咽的声音说  
“是的”Colin抚摸着头发低声说“它值得” 

 

完整的循环  
Oliver为结束拍摄而举办的派对比泰国那场要盛大的多, 之前离开的演员们都回来了, Oliver在诺森伯兰郡租了一座城堡. 那是一座美丽的白色大理石结构建筑, 坐落在绵延起伏的乡村中间, Oliver不惜花费巨资在举办了盛大的宴会, 宴会厅装饰得如此华丽, 人们会以为Alexander大帝真的要来了  
他们安排的演出是, 主演们都穿上了对方的服装, Colin穿的是Phillip的戏服,他对Val的尊重提高了一个程度, 当带上假眼后, 他失去了平衡, 走路都困难. 让其他人都高兴而Colin的惊吓的是, Jared穿着Olympias的裙子. 他甚至还戴了假发, 理发师帮他把头发盘了起来. Angelina差点笑出声来......她打扮成Cleitus的样子, 他们拍了许多照片  
他们在换回正式的服装之前, 打闹了一通, Colin当着大家的面把Jared的裙子扯了下来, 希望他在底下穿了傻傻的东西, 但他穿的是平角裤, Colin为此狠狠地教训了他一顿  
“异教徒!”Jared冲着他尖叫, 模仿着Olympias的台词“在我腹中, 我孕育着我的复仇者!”他朝Colin挥挥拳头，引起一阵哄堂大笑  
在他们被允许去换衣服之前, 演员们坚持要“ Olympias”和“Phillip”跳舞  
“你吓死我了”Colin在Jared耳边笑着说“我从来不知道你变成女人这么漂亮”  
Jared傻笑, 他的嘴唇被涂成深红色，看起来非常饱满“你把我的胸部压扁了”  
他们终于被允许去换衣服, Colin先去卸妆，然后换掉衣服. 他悲伤地意识到, 这是他最后一次为这部电影脱去戏服  
他的假发已经被剪掉了, 头发也恢复了以前的黑发, 他在镜子前花了几分钟的时间来欣赏它. 他看起来又像他自己了，尽管这很傻，但他暗自庆幸Jared看到了真正的他. 他不知道为什么这很重要，但确实很重要. 他们交换头发做为纪念, Colin坚持要等到头发染回原来的颜色再换  
Colin换上了礼服裤和一件有纽扣的白衬衫, 外面套了一件黑西装, 得体, 但不要太讲究. 他又戴上几条手镯和项链, 觉得自己还算过得去，便又回来参加晚会. 他抓起一杯饮料，在人群中发现了Val  
“你知道，这个地方闹鬼”Val手里拿着一个盛满食物的金盘子  
“当然了”Colin笑着说, 在门口等着Jared回来。“所有的城堡不都闹鬼?”  
“你确定你今晚要留在这里吗?”Val小心地看了他一眼。Colin不知道他是不是在开玩笑“毕竟是英格兰最闹鬼的城堡”  
“我想我要冒这个险”Colin朝房间的前面看了看, Oliver站在他们搭建的小舞台上, 舞台上又挂起了海报, 上面再次描绘了最初的演员阵容, Colin永远也不会习惯看到自己十英尺高的照片，不管他有多出名  
Oliver开始讲话，感谢大家的到来, 就在这时Jared走了进来，Oliver的声音渐渐消失在背景中  
Jared现在穿的是条黑色长裤和一件紧身的深蓝色衬衫, 使他的身体看起来不可思议的苗条纤长, 比例完美. 他还穿着笨重的靴子, 这就是Jared. 他的卷发已经被梳开了, 卷曲成一种令人印象深刻的和华丽的大量的波浪. 他妆都卸掉了, 包括那漂亮的红色唇膏  
当Oliver说话的时候, Colin看着Jared的目光在房间里迅速移动, Colin不知道他是不是在找他. 一种残存的尊严使Colin不敢跑上前去, 也不敢挥手示意. Jared终于发现了他，微笑着走了过去。他一直在找他  
“他已经开始演讲了?”Jared在Colin身边停下来，低声说“这会持续一整夜，不是吗?”  
“像他说的那么多, 必须得早点开始”Colin把饮料递给Jared“给，我再去拿一杯”   
就算Colin以前经常被要求拍照和讲话, 那都无法和他这一次他所要忍受的相比较. 好像房间里的每个人都得站起来演讲, 其中大部分都要把Colin叫到台上. 笑声、抽泣声和闪光灯不绝于耳, 有几位记者被邀请来, 他们在舞台上走来走去, 不停的拍照  
Jared拒绝发表演讲, 但Colin不行. 在雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼声中，他是最后一个上去的, 他不会让Jared逍遥法外而不受任何折磨, 他呼唤着Jared一起走上舞台. Jared笑了笑，走了过来，但向Colin投去了一个眼神, 像是在说“等没人了, 我就杀了你”  
Colin精心准备一个演讲，讲述了他是多么喜欢拍这部电影，和Oliver一起工作，赞扬了所有的演员及工作伙伴们. 他讲了几个笑话, 有点多愁善感，最后向Oliver敬酒. Oliver这时已经喝得半醉了，当他举起酒杯表示接受的时候，差点把酒杯打翻了. 说完这些，Colin把目光转向Jared，Jared一直在尽职地微笑着，不时补充几句话来支持Colin的笑话  
“但最重要的是，我要感谢站在我身边的这个人”Colin把手放在Jared的肩膀上, Jared看着他，脸上掠过一丝惊讶的表情“在那该死的沙漠里，在那该死的又热又臭的丛林里，他一直让我保持清醒”人群大笑起来“当我的视线想要偏离轨道时, 他就把我拉回来, 他教会了我很多关于我自己的事情，从来没有放弃过我，即使我有时是一个十足的混蛋”Colin对Jared温柔地笑了笑, 他的眼睛慢慢地瞪大了“我认为，最重要的是，这就是Hephaistion对Alexander生活的影响, 我只是想感谢他成为他不需要成为的那个人”  
底下的人“被吓坏了”鼓起掌来, Colin把Jared拉过来, 拥抱着他. 他感到Jared的手指紧绷在他的肩膀上，身体颤抖着, Colin小心翼翼地吻了吻他的脸颊, 然后放开了  
“现在让我们开始狂欢吧!””Colin说“别再演说了, Oliver!”  
人群笑着欢呼起来，Oliver又举起酒杯, 笑了起来  
Colin下了台, 感到Jared的手指在他的手上蹭来蹭去. Colin回头看了他一眼, 他们朝相反的方向走去, 开始和人聊天, Jared的眼睛是明亮的  
一周前离开的Francisco也回来参加聚会了, Colin找到了他，他们拥抱致意. 他看起来很好, 笑容比Colin上次见到他时还要灿烂  
“你好吗?”Colin大声问他  
“我没事”他朝Colin微微一笑, 把一缕头发拨到耳后“这需要一个过程, 正在发生, 和你的哥哥谈话很有帮助”  
Eamon没能来参加聚会, 但他第二天要过来陪Colin, 直到一起回家待几天, 然后他要去南非  
“我很高兴”Colin说“Eamon是个好人”  
“是的, 他是”Francisco笑了笑，喝了一口饮料, 然后他僵住了.......Colin顺着他的视线看到Jonathan独自站在旁边, 看着他们. 他看起来十分拘谨, 拿着一瓶啤酒, 咬着下唇.  
Colin对Francisco低声说“现在不要做任何决定, 你不需要. 在你决定别人将在你的生活中扮演什么角色之前，先照顾好你自己”  
Francisco点点头，仍然盯着Jonathan. Colin能感觉到他们之间的紧张气氛, 决定让他们单独谈谈, 他去找Jared“那真是尴尬的局面”Colin告诉他  
“但你告诉Francisco的话是对的”Jared说  
“是啊”Colin抓住他的杯子, 环顾四周, 他对人群感到厌烦“不管最后是Eamon、Jonathan还是别的什么人，我认为Francisco在弄清楚对其他人的感情之前，必须先弄清楚自己”  
Jared朝他笑了笑，眼睛闪闪发光“你知道，你继续这样下去, 你可能会成为一个正派的人, 你确定你想要那种名声吗?”  
Colin傻笑“你说得对，是时候多喝点酒，好好放松一下了, 如果我试一试, 也许我能把什么东西砸了”  
“你十五分钟后在楼梯顶上见我怎么样?”Jared指了指大厅后面的一组石阶, 楼梯的尽头是个又高又暗的楼梯间“我已经弄清楚了这个地方的一些布局”  
Colin确保自己不被卷入任何谈话中，这样他就可以逃走了，甚至还提前爬了上去. 楼梯通向一条阴暗的走廊, 走廊的两侧有几盏灯. 这里很安静, 只有几个人在上面, 躲在墙边的小壁龛里亲热. Colin点燃了一支香烟, 在等待的时候尽量谨慎些, 在大厅的某个地方，传来了女性的轻柔笑声  
几分钟后，Jared来了，迅速地看了一眼四周，抓住Colin的手，带他走下走廊，走到另一段楼梯“我们要去哪里?”Colin低声说  
“我找到了另一条通往房间的路”Jared低声回答  
他们走的很慢, 外面很黑, 只有透过窗户穿过来的些许光线, 今晚没有月光, 但外面的院子都为晚会点亮了. 在楼梯顶上，Jared领着他穿过一扇门, 走进另一条走廊，这条走廊连灯都有  
“你知道, 这地方闹鬼”Colin低声伸手在黑暗中搂住了Jared的腰, 他们摸索着往前走, Colin把脸转向Jared时，感觉到Jared的气息在脸颊上  
“哦，不”Jared恐惧地喘息着“抱着我!”  
Colin不止抱住他, 还把他按在走廊的石墙上，他们就像十几岁的孩子一样，贪婪地吮吸着对方的嘴, 手四处乱摸, 在对方的衣服下面，在对方的头发里, Jared贴着他怕身体温暖柔顺, 他的气味弥漫在黑暗中  
“房间在哪儿?”Colin对着嘴唇咆哮着“在我他妈的走不动之前”  
“这边”Jared从他身边挣脱出来，抓住他的手“当心鬼”   
Jared确实把他们带到了城堡里他们的房间所在的地方, 经过一段曲折走廊, 又爬了一段楼梯. 在黑暗中穿过一座古老的城堡时，让人觉得很不真实, 迷失, 只能信任Jared的判断, 他们的笑声在石头上和走廊里回荡. Colin很难相信在这里之外还有一个真实的世界, 而很快他就不得不回到那个混乱的生活中去  
他们到了Jared的房间，那是一个很大的房间, 石墙、拱形天花板和狭窄的窗户是这座城堡最初的结构, 只是现在窗户上装了玻璃. 主房间里有一个巨大的壁炉，地板是光秃秃的石头，上面铺着地毯, 这座城堡的装潢豪华, 但房间也有电视、收音机、和各种现代化设施, 这是一种奇怪的荒诞景象  
“卧室在这里..........”Jared把他拖向房间另一边的一扇木门“等着瞧吧”  
卧室几乎和客厅一样大, 中间摆着一张巨大的床, 四周挂着红色的床幔, 房间里还有一个壁炉, 服务人员已经点上了,屋子里很温暖  
“不错”Colin环顾四周, 床对面的墙上有一面巨大的镜子, 把火光折射到房间里, 使所有东西罩上一层柔和的金色光芒“实际上, 和我的房间基本一样”  
Jared笑了, 把靴子踢到床脚边“我现在真的觉得自己像Hephaistion一样, 国王的一夜”  
Colin指出:“Alexander才是国王”  
“好吧”Jared在床尾坐了下来, 高兴地叹了口气, 用手指抚摸着床上的金色被罩“皇后好了”然后, 忸怩作态地笑了笑  
“我想在你穿上刚才的戏装, 我们就可以这么说了”  
床很软, 上面铺着一层层的毯子和床单，一些丝绸，一些法兰绒. 就像被包裹在一个又大又舒适的巢里, 不需要穿衣服........至少他们不会穿衣服. Jared的皮肤比床单还要柔软, 埋在被子里暖暖的, 压在Colin的身上  
“再过两天”Jared轻声说，凝视着Colin的眼睛, 火光在Jared的眼睛里闪烁“你和我一起去机场, 好吗?”  
“好”Colin伸出手, 把Jared的头发从脸上拨开“我恨那个, 但我会去的”  
Jared打算回美国一段时间, 直到他选定一个项目. 他需要像Colin去爱尔兰那样回家待一段日子, Colin并不嫉妒他.Colin很快就会忙于其他事情, 他们会去看对方, 会打电话，就目前而言，这已经足够了  
“我们不会分开，是吗?”Jared轻声问, 他在被子里找到了Colin的手, 握在一起“告诉我我们不会的”   
“你知道我不能保证”Colin捏了捏他的手“你知道生活是怎样的, 但是我们会尝试, 我们会尽他妈的最大努力”  
Jared点了点头，因为他和Colin一样清楚. Colin靠了过去, 吻住住他的嘴唇, 只是想尽可能长时间的触摸他. 如果他们只剩下今晚在这炉火照耀下的床上，在这古老的城堡里，在这幽灵出没的地方，那么他就要把他榨干，把他喝下去. 他会把味道留在舌尖上，这样才能维持下去, 至少维持的更久一些  
Jared向后退了退, 朝他微笑“你真了不起，你知道吗?”  
“我很高兴你这么想”Colin对他笑了笑  
这是结束, 但也是新的开始. 他们躺回床上, 凝视彼此的眼睛，微笑着，只是这次的他们变得不同, 而且是属于彼此的

 

接下来的几天，Colin几乎是住在机场，为不同的人送行. 这并不是他们最后一次见面....未来会有首映式、新闻发布会和各种宣传活动，不过可能还要一年甚至更长时间. 不过，每次拥抱和抽噎似乎都让Colin变得更加恐慌, 每次挥手告别都更难了. 他以前经历过很多次这种情况，出开某种原因, 这次的感觉更糟了. 他的口袋里装满了纸条，上面写着电话号码和地址  
Francisco在聚会后的第二天就离开了，由于Eamon在这，他也一起去了机场。Jonathan也来了，看来他和Francisco至少相处得不错  
“那是我的手机，我的家庭电话，还有我的电子邮件地址”Francisco指着手里的小纸条“你一到南非就要和我联系”他天真地笑了  
Colin在安全门前给了他一个拥抱, Eamon也给了他一个拥抱, 这个拥抱持续的时间更长. Jonathan静静地看着，双手插进口袋, 他在去机场的路上几乎没说过话  
“我很快就会去看你”Eamon微笑着从Francisco身边退开“也许就在假期里”  
现在已经是十二月初了，Eamon说过，Francisco考虑到爱尔兰过圣诞节. Colin希望他也能回来，但他还不知道拍摄时间表  
Francisco点了点头，他的眼睛有些水光“是的，我一到家就给你打电话”然后他转向Jonathan，深深地吸了一口气  
他们拥抱的时间比其他人都长，Jonathan在Francisco耳边低语，Francisco轻轻地点头. 当他们分开时，Jonathan擦了擦眼睛, Francisco低头吸了吸鼻子. Colin和Eamon交换了下目光, Jonathan也是爱尔兰人, Colin不禁怀疑Francisco会不会把他的圣诞假期分成两半, 这仍然是一个尴尬的局面, 但至少Francisco似乎在振作起来. 他穿过安全门, 向他们挥手, 露出灿烂的微笑.  
对Colin来说，今天的送别是最艰难的一次. Eamon开车载着Colin和Jared去机场，Jared的行李箱在后备箱里，他的行李袋放在Eamon旁边的座位上. Colin和他坐在后排, 他们手拉着手, 握的很紧, Colin的手指很疼  
尽管他们承诺要保持联系，尽可能多地见面，Colin还是忍不住想知道这是不是他们最后一次见面. 在这个行业中，异地恋是一种常态，但分手的更多。不久，Colin就会和新朋友在另一个地方, 有了新的体验, 这三个月的记忆会慢慢淡去. 他知道这一点，因为事情总是这样发生的, 关系被遗忘，感情被淡忘, 事情就是这样  
他们在开车时没有说太多话，而是一直看着对方。Colin喉咙发紧，胸口疼, 他们紧握的双手颤抖着  
走在机场大厅, Colin的双腿像灌了铅一样, 他和Eamon帮Jared把行李拿到登记台, Jared一边把护照收起来，一边咯咯地笑着“这东西上面有很多新印章, 我觉得自己环游了世界”  
他们向安全门走去, Jared看了看表“我可能很快就要登机了”   
Jared看着Colin和Eamon，他们肩并肩站着，两手插在口袋里，闷闷不乐地盯着他. Colin望着Jared, 牛仔裤，褪色的灰色t恤，绒面革外套，头发轻轻搭在肩上.....他还没剪, 他那双美丽的蓝眼睛在灯下闪闪发光  
“天啊，看看你们这些家伙”Jared走上前来，向他们两人伸出双臂“谁抢了你们的糖果了?”  
他们都紧紧拥抱了他, Eamon把脸埋在肩膀上，Colin把鼻子塞进头发里，最后一次呼吸着他. Jared抚摸着他们的头发，轻轻地笑了“大婴儿”但当他退开的时候, 他的眼睛是湿润的, 吸了吸鼻子  
Eamon从来不会掩饰自己的情绪，泪水从脸上滑落, 他擦了擦，抽着鼻子. Colin使劲眨了眨眼，想控制住自己，Jared对他微微一笑“我保证，这不是你们最后一次见到我。我就像传染病一样，不断复发”  
Eamon发出哽咽的笑声，Jared又拥抱了他  
“你要照顾好自己”Eamon用哽咽的声音说, 他拍了拍Jared的后背“你最好和我保持联系”  
“我会的”Jared向后退去“照顾好Colin，好吗? 他不像他表现出来的那么强硬”  
“哦，我知道”Eamon用颤抖的手擦了擦眼睛“我知道”  
Jared转向Colin，握住他的双手. Colin喘息着，凝视着他  
“你有我所有的联系方式”Jared说  
Colin点点头, 他咬着下唇，试图不让它颤抖. Jared给了他所有可能的联系方式.......地址，电子邮件，手机，座机，甚至Shannon和他母亲的电话号码  
Jared走了过来, 在他的脸颊上吻了一下, 低声说“我爱你”  
Colin用鼻子轻轻蹭了他一下, 哽咽着说“我也爱你”  
Jared慢慢地把他的手从Colin的手中抽出来, 就像有人在他的肠子里插入了一个钩子, 慢慢地把他们拖了出来. Jared提起他的行李袋，开始转身，然后停下来回头看Colin  
“哦, 我忘了告诉你, 我接了一部电影”   
Colin迅速擦了擦眼睛, 吸了吸鼻子“哦? 是吗?”他的嘴唇在颤抖  
“是的”Jared笑了“这个项目暂时命名为《Lord of War》, 听起来很有趣，不是吗?”  
Colin点点头“你得告诉我事情的经过”  
“我会的”Jared调整了一下肩上的包, 又笑了“电影会在南非拍摄, 所以我想我可以过来当面告诉你”  
Colin一开始以为他听错了, 盯着他看了一会儿, Jared笑了，点了点头, Colin笑了  
“我想我们到时候会再见面的”Eamon用胳膊搂住Colin的肩膀, 也笑了“等我过来看Colin的时候”  
Colin走过去把Jared抱在怀里, 他们绝望地拥抱在一起, 双臂牢牢的搂住对方, Jared对着Colin耳朵低声说“我们很快就会见面的”  
Colin不想让他走, 但听到这样的消息后, 就轻松多了. 当Colin看着Jared走向安全门时，他想起了什么  
“哦! Jared!”他迅速把手伸进上衣口袋  
Jared转身回头看, Colin掏出一把钥匙扔给他. Jared接住低头看了看, 然后抬头看向Colin, 嘴角扯出一朵微笑  
“随时都欢迎你”Colin轻声说, Jared把它塞进口袋, 望着Colin  
“过来”Eamon轻轻地说, 用胳膊搂住Colin的肩膀“你最好别看着他走”  
“他哪儿也不会去”Colin轻声说, Eamon拉着他往前走. 他频频回头, 用手捂着心口, 仍然望着Jared站在那里, 回望着他“他就在这里”  
Jared也把手放在心脏的位置, 微笑着


End file.
